Dragonball GT 2: Combination
by rylansato
Summary: Scatter, the nephew of Goku and Bra, the daughter of Vegeta. This is the story of how these two fell for one another.
1. Caught

Author's Note: Of course I don't own DBZ but I do own Scatter, Ion, Camino, Leeta and Okara. This story, like all my other DBZ stories, do fit into the timeline. So, please read, enjoy and please review. Thanks.

Dragonball GT: Combination

Bra peered out her window; gazing upon the thing she desired the most. There he was, sparring with her brother, not thinking of her as she was of him. Her heart belonged to one man, and that was the only man out of reach to her. Some may believe it conceited that Bra thought she could get any guy, but her beauty and personality definitely had the same level of amazement as Goku's Super Saiyan capabilities. But none of that had any effect on the simple, innocent mind of the man she loved. Scatter barely knew she existed, and he only knew that she was Trunks' little sister. Nothing more than that.

Bra brought her hand up to the window, gently caressing it with her fingertips as if it was Scatter's face, yet the cold glass reminded her how un- Scatter it felt. Her head dropped as a single tear escaped her oceanic eyes, dropping off her chin and onto her baby blue carpeting.

Sucking in a large amount of air, she forced herself to calm down. She hadn't full out cried in three years, and now at eighteen years old, her resistance to the saline droplets was growing weaker.

Her gaze returned to the sparring boys out in the front. How she longed to be in his arms, to have her hold her lovingly. Bra smiled at her imagination, at the same time condemning it for giving her false hopes. She watched his moves as he glided through the air, punching and kicking her brother. She smiled again.

Suddenly, the embarrassment of getting caught flooded Bra's brain as Scatter and her brother stopped sparring, turning their gaze towards her window. She was busted.

With a flash, she snapped her curtains shut, almost as if she was admitting she was guilty of her watchful eye. She plopped down on her bed, grabbing the nearest stuffed animal. She hugged it tightly, imagining it was Scatter in her arms.

Bra thought, _I have it bad. _Bringing the stuffed bear face to face with her, she looked at it questioningly.

"You don't even understand," Bra stated to the stuffed animal. "I just wish once that he wouldn't see me as the nagging little girl he thinks I am. I just wish once he'd say I'm beautiful, that I would be perfect for him. Do you think I'll ever get that wish, Mr. Bear?"

Silence from the lifeless cotton. Bra frowned.

_Maybe one day Dende will listen to my wishes._

Scatter and Trunks stopped sparring, both feeling the pair of blue eyes staring at them. Well, one of them. Both turned to the window to which the feeling was coming from, catching Bra watching the two, and a sad look in her eyes.

"Man," Trunks started as Bra snapped her curtains closed. "Why does she look at you like that all the time?" Scatter shrugged.

"I dunno, man," Scatter replied, "She's your little sister." Trunks smirked.

"I think she's got a crush on you, buddy," Trunks said, teased. Scatter glared.

"Don't be absurd," Scatter said, "She's nothing but a little sister. She's annoying, bratty, and follows us everywhere." Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of following us everywhere," Trunks started, "Are you coming with me to Nick's tonight for the gala?" Scatter chuckled. Nick Mathias was the current CEO of Capsule Corp China, as much as his name doesn't sound Chinese. He's a quarter of it, though, don't be alarmed. He needed to meet with Trunks to discuss the current financial situation of Capsule Corp, so they decided to have a party instead.

"Only if good old mama Chi-Chi will let me out of the house," Scatter said, "I'm 23 years old and she still commands my every move like I'm her own child." Trunks burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you're still controlled by your mother," Trunks sneered, "When are you gonna grow a pair of balls and move out?" Scatter, once again, glared at his best friend.

"'Whenever I get married'" Scatter said, mimicking his Chi Chi's voice, "Or so she says. I'm sure once I get a steady girlfriend, she'll let me off the leash." Trunks laughed.

"Okay, Mr. Mommy's Boy," Trunks joked, "I need to take a shower. And if you're gonna try to get a woman tonight to cut that collar around your neck; I suggest you take one, too." Scatter sneered at Trunks.

"What do you think I am, five?" Scatter retorted, starting his walk into the house. Trunks started his walk with him, ruffling his hair.

"Yes, I do," Trunks replied. Scatter growled as the two stepped into the house.

Bra walked into the kitchen, seeing her brother and Scatter chowing down on numerous grilled cheese sandwiches. She frowned as Trunks looked up at her, smirking.

"Hey Bra," Trunks said, "Why were you looking at Scatter out your window?" Bra narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"I wasn't," She denied, "I was watching you guys spar." Trunks chuckled.

"Uh huh, suuure," He replied, "Since when did you take an interest in fighting?" Bra looked down at her feet and blushed.

"You're an asshole," Bra said, simply, before walking to the fridge to retrieve a snack. Trunks laughed.

"Thanks for the complement!" He said, sarcastically.

_Why is he so mean to me?_ Bra wondered, _What did I ever do to him?_ Scatter just looked at Bra, his gaze making her blush more. Trunks and Scatter soon returned to their conversation, discussing the night's coming events.

"You know Scatter," Trunks said, gaining the interest of his friend, "You have to wear a tux to this tonight. You have one, don't you?" Scatter's eyes went big.

"Umm, no…" Scatter replied, uneasy. Bra perked an ear up.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to borrow one of mine." He replied. Bra turned around.

"Are you coming to the gala tonight, Scatter?" Bra asked, as innocently as possible. Scatter just nodded, not even looking at her.

"Why? Are you?" He asked, still facing Trunks. Bra narrowed her eyes.

"Well, yeah," She replied, "I am Vice President. Why wouldn't I?" Trunks decided to take over the conversation.

"Well," Trunks started, "I didn't think they'd let little girls at this party." Bra scowled.

"Trunks," Bra started, "I'm 18, plenty old enough to take care of things on my own, and hardly a little girl. I don't need to hear your petty comments." Trunks just smiled, knowing he got the best of her.

"Well, what if I were to tell you that this is a male-only event?" He asked his sister. Bra was about to let her anger loose when her mother walked by.

"Don't be a moron, Trunks," Bulma said, "Stop being so mean. She's allowed to go, and at that, she's going with you two." Trunks turned to his mother to protest.

"But mom!" Trunks said, acting much like a little kid himself. Bulma stopped herself and put her hands on her hips.

"No buts, Trunks!" Bulma said, "She's a much better worker than you are, so maybe it's you who shouldn't be going. Plus, what I say goes. Or am I going to have to get your father to have a sparring match with you?" Trunks paled, and Scatter poked him.

"Who's the mama's boy now?" He asked, laughing. Bra chimed in.

"And the little kid?" She shot, walking out of the room.


	2. At the party

Nick Mathias's mansion was massive. The party took place on the second floor, but that was about as big as an acre. Many people attended, and as Trunks, Scatter, and Bra walked in, they were quite amazed at this apparent financial 'negotiation.' Scatter and Trunks were decked out in black tuxes, along with black bowties and black vests, complimented with a red undershirt. Bra wore a long satin dress, matching the color of her eyes. Her hair was up, and she looked quite lovely, as the eyes of many guys turned to look at her as they strolled in.

Trunks quickly found Nick in the corner, surrounded by at least ten women.

_Well, _Trunks thought, _So much for this meeting._ He smiled and waved to his coworker, which received a smile and a whisper to another girl, who shot a glance in his direction. She smiled and walked over to him. Within a few minutes, they were deep in conversation, so Scatter decided to go find the drinks, while Bra tagged along.

"Scatter," Bra said, trying to strike up a conversation herself, "Everything all right? You don't seem yourself lately." Scatter glanced at Bra, narrowing his eyes.

"Thanks mom," Scatter replied, "I'm fine." Bra frowned and continued walking next to him.

"Sorry for being concerned," Bra said, irritated, "You've just changed your attitude with me in the past couple of weeks and I wanted to know why. You used to be so light and carefree around me, but now you aren't." Scatter shrugged.

"I'm sure it's nothing a few drinks can't fix," He said. Bra sighed and picked up a glass of champagne off of a tray. Scatter decided on a scotch on the rocks.

"Look," Scatter said, obviously trying to get away, "I'm gonna go find your brother. Try to find something to do." Bra glared at Scatter.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!" Bra said, but Scatter was gone. He was out wandering around somewhere in this vast place, and Bra didn't feel like trying to find him, as much as she wanted to. She decided to go step outside onto the balcony.

It was a cool night. A light brisk breeze fell upon the landscape, giving a chilly aura to the surrounding trees. Stars sparkled in the clear night sky, making this somewhat taunting night feel a little bit better. Bra looked at her watch.

"Only eight-thirty," She said aloud, "we're gonna be here till at least eleven, probably later." She sighed and took a sip of her champagne. She didn't realize that a guy had sauntered up next to her until she felt his arm slip around her waist.

Bra turned to see if her hoping was becoming a reality, but of course not. It was some guy she knew from her business associates. She couldn't even remember his name.

"Hey there," His voice scratchy, to which Bra related to nails on a chalkboard, "you look lonely. Want some company?" Bra smiled a fake smile before taking his arm and un-slipping it from her waist.

"No thanks," Bra said, trying to be nice, "I'm taken tonight." The guy shrugged.

"So what?" He replied, "No one has to know…" He returned his arm to her waist.

"Yes it does," Bra said, obviously irritated now. She angrily ripped his hand from her waist and walked back into the house, looking for her brother. She was ready to go home.

Trunks was in the corner, talking with the same girl he was introduced to by Nick. She didn't care though, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Trunks asked, peeved. Bra tapped her foot.

"I want to go home," She said, "I'm sick of this place." Trunks ignored her and returned back to his girl. Bra snorted and decided to look for Scatter. If her brother wouldn't help her, maybe he would.

Bra searched everywhere for Scatter, but she couldn't find him. He wasn't by the drinks, and wasn't by the food (surprisingly). She had just about given up when she saw him on the balcony.

Walking through the crowd, Bra saw that Scatter wasn't alone. He was with another girl, and her heart was breaking with every step she took. She toughed it out and walked up, not caring what the other girl thought.

"Scatter," Bra said, but Scatter didn't even turn around.

"What Bra," he responded, "Don't you see I'm busy?" Bra frowned. _What the hell is going on?_

"Yes, I see that," Bra said, "But—" Scatter cut her off.

"Sorry, Bra," Scatter said, "this will have to wait." The girl he was talking to started to look a little scared.

"No! It can't wait!" Bra shouted. Scatter turned to the girl, calmly.

"Hey, go wait inside for a minute." He told her, and she walked in the house, giving Bra a dirty look. Scatter waited until the girl was out of site before beginning her rant.

"Bra, why are you so god damned annoying?!" Scatter said, almost shouting. Bra was taken aback. "You follow me everywhere. I know you have a crush on me, but get over it. You're nothing but a little sister to me, and you'll be nothing more."

Tears started welling up in Bra's eyes.

"Just go away," Scatter said, taking his voice down a notch, "Grow up a little bit." Scatter didn't see the hand coming to slap him.

Bra followed through with her slap, the sound resonating around the balcony. Bra's momentum turned her around almost all the way, but during her spin, she didn't realize what had happened to Scatter.

Her slap had caused him to slip off the balcony. Scatter was probably just as shocked as Bra was and probably didn't even know what had happened until it was too late. Bra looked over the edge of the balcony.

Scatter lied on the ground, unconscious.

_Oh shit, what have I done?_ Bra thought. Bra quickly jumped over the edge, levitating down. She may not have had an interest in fighting, but she knew basic ki. She landed on the spot next to Scatter and got a better look at him.

He was bleeding from the back of his head.

"Scatter, oh god, "Bra said, "Scatter, please wake up. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to slap you. Scatter!" But Scatter didn't move. Bra checked his breathing, and it was still there, but she needed to get Trunks.

"Scatter I'll be right back!" Bra said to the unconscious Saiyan before flying up to the balcony and running into the room.

_Purple hair purple hair purple hair_ Bra thought as she searched for her brother's mop top. Finally she spotted it, over by the drink table. She started to run over to him, but stopped suddenly.

_What am I going to tell him happened? _Bra thought, _Should I say he just fell? Yeah, if it comes up later, I'll just explain then._

Bra continued her run to her brother, almost knocking him over when she got there. He was not happy.

"Bra, what do you want now?" He asked; his patience thin. But something looked different in her eyes that before, Trunks noticed.

"Scatter fell!" Bra said, "He fell off the balcony and he's unconscious! We need to help him!" Trunks dropped his drink and ran out to the balcony with his sister.


	3. Amnesia

Bra and Trunks waited in the ER, wanting to know what the diagnosis was. They had been there for more than three hours, still all garbed up, but most of all worrying their minds out.

Bra felt horrible. She didn't mean to hurt Scatter. She just meant to prove a point. She now wished she never slapped him and that she could've changed the way she pestered him. She felt bad about that too.

Bra never realized she'd been an annoyance to him. Her brother, maybe, but not him. She guessed that she was too blind to see that. If he wasn't lost before, he was lost to her now for sure.

A man in a white coat approached the two half-Saiyan siblings, tapping his clipboard.

"Mr. Briefs?" The man asked. Trunks nodded.

"What can you tell us, doc?" Trunks asked. The doctor's features were hardened.

"He is still unconscious, with a definite concussion. How high did you say he fell from again?" The doctor asked.

"Two stories," Bra said, "Right on his head." The doctor frowned.

"That isn't possible," he disagreed, "he would've died. But somehow he's alive if you're telling the truth." Bra nodded and smirked inside. Saiyans can't die from such a fall. The doctor continued.

"His cat scan came back negative; there's no internal brain pressure. His vertebrae x-rays came back negative as well. You're friend is lucky. Let's just hope he wakes up soon." Bra and Trunks sighed.

"Can we see him?" Trunks asked. Bra nodded in agreement. The doctor thought for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose. But only for a few minutes." He replied. Then he led the way.

Scatter lay on his back, his head bandaged up. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, like nothing even happened. The doctor left Bra and Trunks in there by themselves, closing the door as he left.

"Trunks," Bra said, "I don't know why you're been being such a dick to me lately, But—"Trunks cut her off.

"Bra, this isn't the time for that." He said. Bra kept going.

"But I want to remedy anything that I did wrong. I didn't mean to do anything wrong. This happening tonight put into perspective how easily we could lose someone. I don't want that happening when I'm on someone's bad side. I just want us to be a good bro and sis again, like we used to be." Trunks' gaze softened at his sister.

"Bra, no matter what," Trunks said, "You're still my sister, and I'll love you, even though my actions may say otherwise." He pulled his sister into a hug. "I'll try my best from now on to be your friend as well." Bra smiled.

"Thanks Trunks," Bra said, "I appreciate it." Trunks just 'hmm'ed. He released his sister.

"I feel Goku's and Chi Chi's ki outside. I'll go talk to them. You wait here in case he wakes up." Trunks said. Bra just nodded and watched as Trunks walked out the door.

Bra pulled up a seat next to Scatter's bed, taking his hand in hers.

"Scatter, I'm sorry," Bra said, "When you wake up, don't be mad at me. Please." She put her head down on the bed, looking up into his sleeping face. Her eyes slowly shut, and soon she was asleep, her hand still in his.

Bra bustled about the hospital room; picking things up, setting things down, making sure everything was in order. She checked the monitors on Scatter every couple of minutes, making sure nothing was wrong, before she would return to her meaningless tasks around the room. Flowers had been brought in, and Bra carefully set them next to Scatter's bed. She took at peak at his sleeping form, only to gain more silence than before. She sighed and paced a little bit more.

Scatter's eyes fluttered open, squinting from the sudden flush of sunlight, due to Bra opening the curtains wide. He made notes of what he could feel and couldn't feel.

_Hmm…_Scatter wiggled his toes. _Well that's good. Let's try the fingers._ And once again, Scatter moved his fingers. All of this activity was going unnoticed by the blue haired girl fluttering about the room. Scatter didn't even notice she was there yet.

Bra stood, staring out the window of the hospital room, thinking about who knows what. Scatter looked at her, amazed.

_Who is that girl? _He thought, _she's absolutely beautiful!_ His head was racked with sudden pain, causing him to groan. Bra turned, startled.

"Scatter?" She asked, cautiously, "Scatter, are you awake?" His only response was more groaning. Bra quickly ran towards the side of the hospital bed, grabbing Scatter's hand to help him through the pain. After a few seconds, he finally stopped his groaning and looked up at the girl still gripping his hand.

"Thank you," Scatter said, grinning up at her. Bra's eyes brimmed with tears as her mouth quivered.

"Scatter," Bra said, "I'm so sorry for what I did! I'm so glad you're awake!" Scatter looked at the girl as if she were speaking some other language.

"Who's Scatter?" He asked, "Is that my name?" Bra wiped her eyes and looked down at the injured Saiyan.

"Scatter, do you remember anything?" Bra asked, still a little uneasy. Scatter looked around the room, as if looking for a stimulus, but upon finding none, slowly shook his head.

"All I know now is that my name is Scatter, apparently," Scatter said, looking back up at Bra, "And that some beautiful girl is here with me, heh!" He grinned up at Bra, who blushed crimson, not knowing what else to do.

"I… better go find Trunks," Bra said, "He'll be glad to know you're awake." Scatter, again, looked puzzled.

"Who is that?" Scatter asked, annoying Bra a little, "Jeez, if feels like my head was run over by a truck." Bra just shook her head, feeling pretty guilty for causing Scatter's pain.

"Your name is Scatter, Scatter," Bra said.

"Scatter-Scatter? Wow, that's a weird name!" Scatter said, laughing. Bra didn't say anything for a moment.

_Has he had a personality change, too?_ She thought, _I haven't seen this side of Scatter in a long time._

"No, just Scatter. One word, Scatter. And it's quite obvious you have amnesia." Bra said, trying to explain the best way she could, "Once we get Trunks and everyone else here, we'll see if we can get your memories back." Scatter just whistled as if nothing was going on. Bra attempted to throw her hands in the air out of frustration, but she then noticed it was still firmly grasped in Scatter's. She quickly pried it out.

"Okay, I get it. My name is Scatter," He replied, "This is really weird. I've never had amnesia before. Well, I can't remember if I've ever had it. Wow, this is confusing, isn't it?" Scatter started to chuckle as Bra smiled a bit. She headed towards the door.

"Hey wait!" Scatter called, "I never caught your name. I'd like to know who the wonderful girl taking care of me was!" Scatter grinned. Bra blushed before replying, stepping halfway through the door.

"My name is Bra," she said, grinning a little bit. Scatter just smiled, and she was gone.


	4. Hangin' out at the Briefs

Bra walked through the halls towards the exit, pulling out her cell phone as she walked. As soon as she was out the door, she turned it on and immediately called Trunks. A monotone voice answered.

"Hello, this is Trunks Briefs, the President of Capsule Corporation, how may I help you?" Trunks said, sounding bored to death at work. Bra giggled.

"Trunks, it's me," Bra said, "Scatter's awake."

"Oh yeah? That's great! I'll call everyone else and be over there soon!" Trunks replied. Bra gave an okay and clicked the end button, putting her phone back in her bag. She found a bench near the exit and decided to take a rest.

_Scatter seems very different_, Bra thought, looking up to the windows of the hospital, trying to pinpoint Scatter's. _He wasn't mean or apathetic towards me at all. In fact, he was being downright nice. Maybe this will be a good thing!_

Bra smiled to herself before hearing a gurgle from her stomach.

_I guess watching Scatter all day has gotten me a little hungry!_ Bra thought, _I'll go get some food and sneak some in for Scatter. I'm sure he's hungry, too._

And with that, Bra was off to the closest fast food place, since everyone knows hospital food is absolutely disgusting.

The rest of the gang walked into the hospital room to find Bra and Scatter chatting and eating burgers. Both were laughing while Bra tried to explain to Scatter who he was. Trunks quirked an eyebrow at the two.

"Well, this is something," he said, "Scatter and Bra getting along. What the hell's going on?" Bulma quickly hushed him and Scatter took notice of the people in the room.

"Oh, hi!" he greeted cheerfully, "My name is Scatter. What are all of your names?" Chi Chi and Goku looked at Scatter like he was insane. Trunks just looked at his mom for an explanation.

"Amnesia, it seems," Bulma said and Trunks groaned.

"Greaaaat. Now we're going to sit around and explain who he is," Trunks complained, gripping the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"No, not really," Scatter said, smiling, "Bra here already explained a lot, but I still don't remember it. The only things I do remember is that I can fly and use ki, as well as fight." Chi Chi started crying.

"Oh my baby!!" she bawled, causing Scatter to look around for the source of her anguish.

"What did I do?!" Scatter shouted as Chi Chi jumped on him, suffocating him with a hug, "Hey old lady! Get off of me! My head hurts!"

"OLD LADY?!" Chi Chi yelled, "THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO ME, SCATTER!" Scatter faulted.

"Oh, so this is my surrogate mom, huh," Scatter said, turning to Bra, "You described her as nice. Psh." Scatter received a punch in the arm.

"That's it, young man!" Chi Chi bellowed, "You're grounded!!" And with a huff, she was out of the room. Everyone just looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Goku came over to the foot of the bed, put his elbows over the rail and hung from it. Trunks being his usual self started laughing and walked over to Scatter.

"Mama's boy," he chuckled, "Well, Scatter, since you have amnesia, I'm your best friend Trunks. I'm Bra's older brother. This is my mom, Bulma, who is like your second mom, and that guy over there who looks like a kid is your surrogate dad, Goku. Got everything?" Scatter looked dumbfounded at Trunks.

"I'm hungry…" he murmered, "Bra are there anymore burgers left?" Bra laughed and handed Scatter another one out of the bag.

"Scatter!" Trunks snapped, "Pay attention!" Scatter started mumbling with his mouth full of food, to which no one could understand him.

This was going to be a long day.

Scatter was released from the hospital that day, since the doctor could find nothing else wrong with him other than the amnesia and huge bump on his head. Scatter merrily walked out of the hospital, Trunks and Bra in tow.

"So, where are we going now?" Scatter asked cheerfully, "Any ideas Trunks?"

"I dunno, Scatter, "He replied, "How about we have a spar to see if that helps?" Scatter looked at Trunks excitedly.

"Wooo! A spar! YEAH!" Scatter exclaimed, jumping around. He jumped onto Trunks back. "Where are we gonna have it?!" Trunks shook Scatter off of him and turned to Bra, who was giggling.

"I dunno if I can take this," Trunks complained, and soon turned back to Scatter, "Hey! We're going to my house to spar! Maybe my Dad will knock some sense into you!" And with that, Trunks and Bra rose into the air, followed by a quite giddy Scatter.

The spar did absolutely nothing for Scatter's memory, albeit it was a good workout. Bra had just watched (like usual) while Scatter and Trunks duked it out. Afterwards, Bra brought them out some cold drinks.

"Here you go, boys," she said, handing Trunks and Scatter their glasses of lemonade.

"Thanks sis," Trunks said.

"Yeah thanks beautiful!" Scatter said, grinning down at Bra. She blushed.

"Dude, that's my sister!" Trunks said, pointing an accusing finger at Scatter. Scatter just turned to Trunks.

"What's wrong with complimenting, Trunks?" Scatter asked. Trunks just decided to forget about it.

They all flopped down onto the grass, sipping away.

Bra took a sip of her drink and tried to sneak a peak at Scatter. When she looked, she found Scatter already staring at her. She snapped back to looking straight ahead, pretending she wasn't looking. The blush gave it away though.

"Are you my girlfriend?" Scatter asked out of no where. Both Bra and Trunks spit out the lemonade they were drinking.

"WHAT?!" Trunks asked. Scatter just looked at him oddly. Bra debated in her head what she should do.

_I could tell him I am his girlfriend_ she thought, _but that wouldn't be right. Oh wow, I never thought I'd be in this position!_

"No, Scatter," Bra said, "I'm not your girlfriend." Her eyes sank towards the ground.

"Darn," Scatter said, snapping his fingers, "Can't blame a man for wishing though!" He grinned like a Cheshire cat, putting his hands behind his head and flopping down.

"Oh Christ," Trunks said, slapping himself in the forehead, "This is going to be too much."

Bra could do nothing but blush.

Night came fast, and both Goku and Chi Chi felt it would probably be best if Scatter stayed at the Briefs' house, since he spent most of his time there anyway. It would be the best chance of a memory regain.

Bra sat lazily on the couch, flipping channels until she'd find something entertaining. Trunks and Scatter were off somewhere, probably getting into trouble.

_This new personality of his is… something else_, Bra thought, _I never actually thought he'd say things like that to me. But would it be right to try to go with it?_

Bra noticed what movie she just landed on. It was a sappy romantic comedy.

_Eh, what the hell. Haven't watched one of these in a while._

And right when it was about to get to the good part….

"BANZAAAAAI!!!!" Scatter screamed as he jumped onto the couch, scaring the daylights out of poor Bra. Scatter rolled on the couch with laughter.

"Scatter, you punk!" Bra screamed, hitting him in the arm, "You scared the hell out of me!" Scatter just chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, "you just looked like you needed some cheering up! Whatcha watching?" Bra looked at the TV.

"Oh, just some girly movie," she replied, "You probably wouldn't like it." Bra was surprised by Scatter stretching out, resting his head in her lap and looking towards the screen.

"Well, I'll never know if I don't watch it!" Scatter replied, turning his head up to Bra, "Besides, I don't feel like moving now. I'm quite comfortable!" Bra blushed and giggled.

"Hey Scatter," Bra questioned, "Did you really mean what you said today? About wishing that I was your girlfriend? Why did you say that?" Scatter didn't take his eyes off the TV.

"Well, I'm just taking a guess here," Scatter said, "But it was almost as if I'm trying to make up my memories. I think it'd be a lot better. Besides…" Scatter turned his head, bringing one arm up to Bra's face to brush a hair out of the way, "who wouldn't want a beautiful, wonderful girl like you?" Bra blushed. Silence was all that was spoken as Bra blushed more and Scatter fell asleep.


	5. Nightmare

Scatter fell. He kept falling, feeling his face stinging from a sudden outburst. From where it came, he had no idea. All he knew is that he was falling and he couldn't even fly to save himself. He felt like he was falling forever.

The whole time he was falling, he grabbed toward the spot he came from. He tried to save himself, but he had no such luck. Now he was falling into a deep abyss, and he had no idea how to save himself. He turned himself over in midair, only to see the ground fast approaching. Just before he hit, something saved him.

Bra awoke to find Scatter moving around on her lap. His head was tossing from side to side, and she had no idea what was going on.

_I must've fallen asleep._

Scatter started mumbling something, causing Bra to lean closer. His face was crumpled in a painful expression, and it alarmed Bra. Without warning, Scatter hands flew up to his still bumped head and he screamed. Bra screamed as well, but it was drowned out by Scatter own wail.

"God dammit, Bra!" Scatter shouted, still asleep, "You're so annoying!"

Bra's eyes went wide as Scatter's opened. He sits up quickly, hands still around his head. After a minute of swearing about how much his head hurt, he turned back to find Bra, eyes wide.

"Bra…" Scatter began, "What just happened?" Bra said nothing, leaving her mouth agape. Her eyes began to brim with tears. Scatter was confused.

"Bra?" Scatter asked in a low voice. _She looks like a deer in headlights. What the hell just happened?_

Bra shut her mouth, letting one tear escape her blue eyes before bolting up. She ran, trying to get away from the Scatter that returned. She ran towards the door, opening it swiftly before taking off into the air.

She got a hundred yards away before someone grabbed her hand. The person turned her swiftly and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't escape.

"Bra!" Scatter said, "Calm down! Why are you crying and running away from me!" Bra forced the tears to stay in.

"You're back!" She replied, "I thought you changed, but you're back to your old self! I heard you!" Scatter, still confused, continued holding the struggling Bra.

"What are you talking about, Bra!" Scatter asked, sort of scared, "All I had was a nightmare! I still don't remember anything!" Bra continued her struggle to get out of Scatter arms, but she just couldn't.

"Then how come you yelled about how I was annoying!" Bra yelled, "Then how come you can fly right now!" Scatter drew silent.

"Bra," Scatter spoke softly, "I don't think you're annoying. I just want you to calm down right now and let's talk about this. And I promise you, I don't remember anything. I don't even know how I'm flying right now, but I know I can do it." Bra ceased to struggle, and Scatter loosened his grip. The two drifted apart a few feet. Bra refused to look into his eyes, leaving them focused on the ground below them.

"Bra," Scatter said softly, "Bra look at me. I want to know why you ran." Bra slowly drew her gaze up to Scatter's and was surprised. He was looking at her right in the eyes. Something odd was with his eyes, and she didn't know what. They shone with a little bit of wetness and the eyelids were fully open. His brow was furrowed. He was… worried?

_He's never worried about me, though._ Bra thought.

"Bra?" Scatter asked, not wanting to test her patience. She looked fully at him.

"I thought you returned to your normal self," Bra said, "The way you were before you fell." Scatter smiled a little bit.

"Nope, I'm still no-memory me!" He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, "What did I do to make you think that?" Bra frowned.

"You were having a nightmare," Bra said. Scatter nodded in agreement.

"Did me having a nightmare scare you or something?" Scatter asked innocently, "Cause I can try not to have nightmares anymore if it bothers you." Bra's lips curled up into a tiny smile. "Aha! Made you smile!" She'd been caught.

"No, Scatter," Bra said, "Your nightmare didn't scare me. What you said while you were having it scared me." Scatter raised his eyebrows.

"Did I say I hate you or something?" Scatter guessed.

_Wow, hit the nail on the head_, Bra thought. She quickly gazed downwards, holding in the tears that were threatening to break. Scatter quickly realized what happened.

"Bra, no!" Scatter spoke a million miles a second, "I don't hate you! No no no no! Not at all! If I said that I'm so sorry! Gah, I can't believe how stupid I am! I didn't mean to say that! I don't even mean it if I did! Oh jeez, now it sounds like I meant to say it! I don't know. I don't hate you though!" Bra looked at him, making Scatter draw silent.

"Scatter, settle down," Bra said, "You didn't say you hated me. Just that I was annoying. You used to do that with your old self." Scatter looked surprised while Bra dropped her gaze again.

"I said that you were annoying?" Scatter asked, innocently, "Well I didn't mean to. You're definitely not annoying, and if my old self thought so, then I feel sorry for him. You were the only one who helped me while I was in the hospital. Why the hell would I think you were annoying?" Bra frowned. So many emotions in just one conversation.

"I don't know Scatter," Bra said, "I don't know." Another tear fell, and in an instant, Scatter was holding her again, although this time she didn't struggle. She wrapped her arms around his back, holding onto him tightly while holding in the tears the same way. Scatter caressed the back of her hair, trying to sooth her pain.

"Bra," Scatter whispered, "I will never think you're annoying, even if I remember my old self. This is the only Bra I'm going to remember. The one who has helped me."

"Scatter," Bra spoke softly into Scatter's chest, "When you do remember, I don't think you'll be feeling that way." Bra hugged Scatter tighter as she weakened, falling asleep from a combination of crying too much and emotional overload.

Scatter smiled down at her and flew back to the house, Bra still in his arms.

He walked back in the house and sat on the couch, laying her down as well. Her head rested on his lap, just as he had done to hers before his nightmare. He brushed her hair from her face and let her sleep. He took the remote and started flipping channels. There was no way in hell he was going back to sleep.

Bra awoke on the couch with Scatter no where in site. She looked around. The TV was off and she was still in the same clothes as last night. She felt drained of energy but somehow managed to bring herself into a sitting position and attempted to regain her bearings.

She thought over what Scatter had done last night and what he had said. Her eyes closed slightly and a frown overtook her face. She was sad, even though Scatter had been so caring. She knew that when he remembered, things wouldn't be like that.

Bra loved the way her and Scatter's relationship was right now. He didn't think she was annoying and it made her incredibly happy, but she knew her bubble would be popped when he remembered.

She decided a shower would be the best thing for her right now. Those had always cheered her up when she was down, so she headed for her room to get a towel. She peered outside her window as she grasped the towel towards herself only to notice the one who had been so nice to her last night and her brother sparring outside. She got a sudden feeling of déjà vu, and as if on cue, Scatter and Trunks looked towards her window.

Bra blushed and ran to the shower.

Scatter and Trunks both looked at the overseeing Bra as she dashed away. Trunks gave a little chuckle and Scatter just frowned.

"Okay, that'll be enough sparring for now," Trunks said, "Besides, I want to know why you didn't sleep last night. And why my sister's head was resting on your lap." Scatter grinned. "Don't give me that grin! That's my sister!"

"Haha sorry Trunks," Scatter said, "We fell asleep watching a movie last night." Trunks frowned.

"That still doesn't answer my question about why you were still awake this morning," Trunks prodded again. Scatter motioned for him to sit down.

"Last night, I had a nightmare," Scatter said, "And all I can remember is falling. I don't remember yelling anything or whatever, but Bra claims I did." Trunks nodded.

"So I wake up, holding onto my head for dear life," Scatter continued, "and after the pain went away, I looked at Bra to tell me what the hell had happened." Scatter stopped, looking up into the sky.

"And…?" Trunks asked, wanting more information. Scatter brought his gaze back from the clouds and focused it on the grass in front of him.

"She ran off crying," Scatter said, "And I had no idea why. I caught up to her, and she told me I said she was annoying in my sleep. She said she thought I was back. After everything was resolved, we went back in and she went to sleep on the couch next to me-" Trunks interrupted.

"_On _you," Trunks corrected. Scatter glared and continued.

"I couldn't go back to sleep cause I was afraid I'd have another nightmare and scare her again," Scatter admitted.

"Scatter," Trunks began, "Before this amnesia, you and I both thought Bra was nothing more than a little kid that tagged along with us everywhere. We DID think she was annoying. I reconciled with her the night of your accident, but I doubt she did with you." Scatter gazed off into space.

"But she's not annoying," He replied, "I don't know why I would think that." Trunks flopped back onto the grass, looking up into the sky.

"Maybe you just are seeing a better Bra than me," Trunks said. Scatter followed suit and flopped back, extending his arms out. Both were silent for a while until Scatter suddenly went off-topic.

"Are you sure Bra wasn't my girlfriend?" Scatter asked innocently. Trunks slapped himself in the face.

"Yes, Scatter," Trunks replied, annoyed, "I'm sure. Why do you keep asking me these questions?" Scatter frowned and remained silent.

After her shower and feeling much more energized, Bra bounded down the stairs. She turned the corner and smelled food. It smelled wonderful!

_Mom can't cook this well!_ Bra thought, _I wonder if she hired a chef!_ Bra smacked her lips at the smell of the delicious cooking and walked into the kitchen.

And to her surprise, there stood Scatter in a very feminine apron, cooking something on the stove. Bra was amazed to see the speed he was preparing food. Things were being chopped a hundred miles a minute and spices were going everywhere. Bra's jaw slacked.

"You seem just as surprised as we are," came a voice from her left. Sitting at the table were both her mother and Trunks.

"I didn't know Scatter could cook!" Bra exclaimed, "And it smells so good!" Trunks chuckled.

"Yell, well, I didn't either," He replied, "and I'm his best friend. He never showed me this talent!" Bulma decided to pipe in.

"From what Chi-chi's told me," she said, "She taught Scatter how to cook a long time ago." Scatter turned his head.

"It's almost ready!" Scatter said, then he noticed Bra, "I knew you'd be down to eat, too, so I made some for you too, Bra. Take a seat!" He gave a wink, causing Bra to blush a little bit. Trunks decided to poke fun at his friend.

"Yeah, I know why Scatter never showed me this!" Trunks said, smirking, "He probably didn't want to be made fun of! Girly girly Scatter!"

"Heeeeey…" Scatter said, but quickly returned to his cooking.

"Haha," Trunks continued, "If my dad saw this, he'd be rolling on the ground laughing his tail off!" Bra eeped as she noticed a figure walk in, walk directly out, and soon heard loud laughter emanating from the hallways.

And as soon as the laughter dissipated, four plates of tuna noodle casserole was set down on the table. Trunks sat wide-eyed, as did Bulma. Bra glanced up at Scatter, who was smiling down at her.

"Tell me the truth," Scatter asked innocently, "How does it taste?" Bra tasted it and was amazed. It was wonderful.

"It's fantastic, Scatter!" Bra said, "Thank you!" Scatter grinned and turned to Trunks and Bulma. They were still amazed.

The day flew by fast, and soon night had fallen. Bra resumed her position on the couch, trying to watch TV, but only to find herself deep in her thoughts. She aimlessly flipped the channels, not even stopping to see what was on them. A voice startled her.

"How can you watch TV if you aren't even stopping on the channels," Scatter asked innocently. Bra clutched her chest, scared out of her wits again.

"Do you have anything else to do besides scare me, Scatter!" Bra asked, trying to silence her loudly thumping heart. Scatter grinned.

"AWW IS BRA AFRAID OF ME?" Scatter teased, jumping onto the couch. Bra pouted.

"Not at all," Bra replied and then got suddenly silent. Scatter looked up at his couch companion and grinned. He plopped his head down on Bra's lap, just as he did last night. But this time, he was fully awake, not even wanting to sleep. Bra just blushed.

"Do you think I'm your personal pillow, Scatter?" Bra asked, grinning. Scatter just snuggled in.

"Nope," he said, "But I'd like you to be." Bra ruffled his hair and blushed a little bit more. Her remote was suddenly stolen from her hand, though, and Scatter started flipping the channels.

"Hey!" Bra said, "I was watching that!" Scatter grinned.

"Watching what, exactly?" Scatter chimed, "You have been flipping straight through for the past twenty minutes!" Bra 'hmph'-ed, folding her arms. Scatter stopped on an action movie, grinning.

"Nope," Bra said, swiping for the remote, "We are not watching this!" Scatter pouted.

"But we watched your movie last night," Scatter said innocently, "Which means it's my turn tonight!" Bra looked down at Scatter, his smile gracing his face. She melted and gave in.

"Fiiine," Bra replied, smiling, "You big baby…" Scatter grinned.

Movie time was over, and neither Bra nor Scatter had fallen asleep, amazingly. They both decided it was time for bed, yet neither wanted to get up off the couch. Pulling themselves away from their little place, Bra and Scatter headed for the stairs. Bra started up first.

"I still think you were my girlfriend," Scatter said. Bra stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. Scatter's head was down.

"Scatter," Bra said, "We talked about this last night. You didn't like me before." Scatter turned up to Bra, whose height was even with his, being a step up.

"But why does this feel so right?" Scatter questioned, "Why does it feel like this is the way it was?" Bra looked at Scatter with sympathetic eyes.

"Scatter," Bra said, "As much as I would've loved to be your girlfriend, I never was, and according to you before your accident, I never would be." Bra was startled when Scatter wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer.

"Scatter …" Bra breathed. Scatter leaned in, kissing Bra lightly on the lips. Bra's arms went around Scatter's neck instinctively as they continued to kiss. But it long before Bra broke it.

"Scatter," Bra said, "I don't know what to do right now. I have something I've always wanted right before me, but I'm afraid you won't feel this way when you remember. I don't want to be hurt." Scatter frowned, releasing his hold on Bra.

"I hope I never remember then," Scatter said, gaze drawing up to Bra's eyes. Bra took a few steps backwards up the stairs, holding onto Scatter hand. After the third step up, her hand and his broke, and she smiled, turning around. She walked up to the stairs, tears brimming again.

Bra walked down her side of the hallway, and Scatter went his way. Bra fell asleep, hugging another stuffed animal. Scatter didn't sleep a wink. All night he was lost in his thoughts.

Scatter dragged himself from his bed, again not sleeping. This would be the second night in a row he went without sleep. The first night was on purpose, since he didn't want to scare Bra like he had previously, but last night was different. He stayed up all night thinking about Bra, about the kiss they shared, and about what she had told him.

"I don't ever want to remember," Scatter repeated his response last night as he walked towards the bathroom. He just didn't understand anything. He didn't understand why she was telling him that he didn't like her before his amnesia since she was such a great girl.

_I can understand she's afraid_, Scatter thought, _since she's told me I wasn't the nicest person to her in the past, but from what I see now, I don't understand at all why I would think that. She's great._

Scatter turned on the water to the shower, letting the room fill up with steam as he stripped off his boxers. He stepped in and the hot water soothed his tired eyes.

_She's filling my head, and I don't want her out of there_, Scatter thought again, _But if it means no sleep for me, well, I might have to make a few sacrifices._

Scatter chuckled, grabbing the Axe bodywash.

_I wonder what Bra's doing right now…_


	6. Spending time with Bra

Bra woke up with a start. She was still clutching the same stuffed animal from the previous night, as if attempting to pretend Scatter was in her arms. The dried tears on her face only proved to be a reminder of what happened the night before. Sure, Bra loved being kissed by Scatter, but she felt awkward. It was something she had wanted since she first learned that boys didn't have cooties.

Scatter was her dream guy, but in the past he had treated her with a sort of apathy that had a tinge of maliciousness to it. He'd never been downright mean to her, but he never seemed to care for her, and when she got too close to the man she wanted, he would push her away.

She was definitely afraid of getting hurt, that was no lie. She was afraid Scatter would not treat her so well if he ever regained his memory.

_But it's not a question of if, but when_, Bra thought. She hunkered under the covers a bit more, clutching her bear tighter.

_Here I am, eighteen years old, and still clinging on this stuffed animal like a five year old_, Bra giggled slightly. She quietly rose from her bed, making her way towards her mirror.

"Kami, my eyes are red," Bra said, rubbing them slightly.

Scatter walked down the stairs to hear voices in the Briefs' kitchen, and both sounded all too familiar. Scatter had no idea who these voices belonged to, but he could definitely feel a connection to them.

As he marched slowly into the kitchen, a man with spiky, black hair, sat at the table talking to Bulma. He wore thick-rimmed blue glasses and sat laughing with the older blue-haired lady. Next to him sat a girl about Bra's age, Scatter guessed. An orange bandana covered her head.

Scatter stopped at the door as both Gohan and Pan turned around. Scatter was the first to speak.

"Hi!" Scatter said, "You must be Gohan!" Gohan smiled. Scatter then turned his attention to Pan.

"And you must be cousin," Scatter said, "I'm sorry I don't remember anything, so please don't be mad." Pan stood up and got right in Scatter's face, much to the Saiyan's surprise.

"Scatter!" Pan yelled, "What were you thinking! How could you get amnesia!" Scatter had no idea what to do.

"Um," Scatter said, "It's not like I was trying to get it, Pan." Pan hmphed and sat back down.

"Scatter," Gohan started, "Have you remembered anything at all yet?" Scatter shook his head.

"Not really," he started, "As Bulma probably has told you, I remember how to fly and fight, and apparently cook. But that's about it." Gohan held his chin in his hand.

"I'm trying to think of a way to get you back to normal, Scatter," Gohan said, "Usually when one gets amnesia, another bonk to the head will cure them---"

"Let me do it!" Pan said before Gohan finished, slamming a fist into a much surprised Scatter.

"Ow! What the hell!" Scatter said, holding his head. Pan looked at him with big eyes.

"Did it work?" She asked, peeking over at her father who was looking sternly at her.

"As I was saying before I was cut off by Pan," Gohan said, turning his glare away from his daughter, "I don't think a bonk on the head will work for a Saiyan."

"Yeah no kidding," Scatter said, rubbing his head.

"They're just too think-headed. I'm honestly surprised you've got amnesia in the first place! I mean, I've fallen from much greater heights. I guess it was just the spot you hit it in." Gohan explained. Scatter fished through the cabinets to find some aspirin.

"Yeah, well, Gohan," Scatter started, "What do you expect I do? I really have no idea."

"Well," Gohan said, "Go do stuff with your friends. Go to the movies, or a carnival, or something you like to do. I think that might help you. And if that doesn't, I think sleep would be the best thing for you." Scatter suddenly remembered his nightmare, and in turn, Bra.

"No sleep," Scatter said, "I can't sleep."

Bra got to the bottom of the stairs to hear the voices of her mother, Gohan, Pan, and Scatter. She smiled at hearing Scatter's voice, as it made her remember the tender kiss the two shared the night before. Bra must've sat at the bottom of the stairs for a while.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked, scaring Bra out of her thoughts. She slapped his arm.

"What is it with people scaring me" Bra asked. Trunks chuckled.

"What were you thinking about, sis?" Trunks asked, earning a blush from Bra. "That blush doesn't look like it was a rated G thought!"

The comment just seemed to make Bra blush more. But before she could get her retort in, Trunks' expression turned serious.

"You love him, don't you?" He asked suddenly, almost as if he already knew the answer. Bra looked at Trunks with wide eyes.

"I… don't know," Bra said, "You already knew I had a crush on him, but love seems like a really strong word." Trunks smiled slightly.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, is all, sis," He said, "And I don't know how he's going to act once he gets back his memories. But as of right now, it's quite obvious he's falling for you." Bra blushed again.

"I think that's quite apparent," Bra said, "I just don't know if he'll still have those feelings when it comes to that time." Trunks patted his sister on the shoulder.

"For your sake, sis," Trunks said, "I hope he'll be a better man than he was. But then again, I'm not one to talk. I used to pick on you, too." Bra smiled.

"Thanks, bro," Bra said.

"HEYA!" Scatter yelled, popping between the two, "Whatcha guys talking about!" Neither said a thing, as yet again, Bra clutched her chest, trying to stop her racing heartbeat from the scaring she just endured, and Trunks nearly jumped out of his pants.

"Gah! What is it with the scaring!" Bra yelled, earning a confused and guilty look from Scatter.

Gohan and Pan waved goodbye to Scatter and took off to the skies. Scatter turned around to find Bra.

"Scatter, I—" Bra started, but stopped. She suddenly realized she had nothing to say. Or couldn't say anything, she couldn't figure it out. Scatter raised his eyebrows, then smiled.

"Bra," Scatter said, "Trunks is at work. What are we gonna do today?" Bra shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea," she said, regaining a small amount of courage.

"Gohan said I should do fun things to try to regain my memories," Scatter said, "So let's go do something fun!" Bra smiled.

_I don't know if I want you to regain your memories, _Scatter, Bra thought, _But I can't be that selfish, as much as I want to be._

A date. That's what normal people would call what Scatter and Bra were doing right now. The two went into Satan City and walked the shops. They stopped at food places, went to see a movie, and sat in the park.

A date. Bra blushed at the thought of her and Scatter on a date. It was quite the experience, and one that she never thought she'd get to have.

"Hey Bra!" Scatter said, "Let's go check out the arcade!" Bra smiled and started following Scatter, but there was no need. He grabbed her hand, much to her surprise, and dragged her along, smiling.

Although she was having fun, the majority of the time she lost herself in her own thoughts about Scatter. She couldn't get that kiss out of her head no matter how hard she tried.

_I wonder if _Scatter_ is having as much trouble as me,_ Bra wondered. She snuck a peak at Scatter. He was vigorously playing some arcade game. Bra had to chuckle.

His tongue was sticking out, and his eyes darted all over the screen. He mashed buttons left and right, and every once in a while he'd let out a ninja noise, as if he was actually performing the moves on his fighter onscreen. But soon the pleasant scene was over, as Scatter was beaten.

"Aw man," Scatter said, releasing his grip on the controller, "Oh well. Hey Bra, let's go over there to that carnival game stand!" Bra smiled up at him, and this time she took his hand, wondering where her courage was coming from.

"Okay, let's go!" She said, earning a smile from Scatter. She felt at peace. She was having fun, something she hadn't experienced in a long time. And she was even more glad that she was having fun with the person she loved.

She wouldn't deny it anymore. She had had a crush on Scatter in the past, but since this amnesia, she realized that she did in fact love this man. This _different_ man than before.

Scatter threw the baseball as hard as he could, not only knocking down the three sake bottles stacked on top of each other, but also putting a hole in the back of the stand, much to the surprise of everyone around. Bra just laughed, and the game master rang his golden bell, signaling a winner. Scatter chose his prize carefully.

A large, brown teddy bear.

_Teddy bear, huh?_ Bra thought, _Funny how things keep popping up._

Before she could return her thought to the wonderful man in front of her, she was tackled by the humongous stuffed animal.

"Gah," Bra spat as she got up off the ground, "Is that thing alive!" Scatter peered from around the side of the bear, grinning the good old Scatter grin. He threw his hand behind his head.

"Sorry Bra," Scatter said, "Didn't mean to knock ya down, but this is for you!" Scatter presented the huge bear to her, making a loud ta-da sound that earned stares from everyone around. When Bra didn't react, Scatter did another ta-da with a more elaborate hand movement.

All Bra could do was laugh at how cute and innocent he seemed.


	7. Regular thing

Bra sat on the couch, flipping random channels. She wasn't really watching anything in particular. All she could do was think about how wonderful her day had been. Scatter hadn't gained any of his memories today, but that wasn't the important thought in Bra's head.

Before, she had been scared about Scatter regaining his memories, but now, she had no fear. He could regain his memories and dislike her again, but she would still have this one day with him. The bear sitting on her bed upstairs was proof that it had occurred, and she would never let that bear go.

Scatter had gone off to Trunks' office to attempt to get him away from his paperwork, at the request of Bulma. He had skipped dinner, and Bulma was wondering where he had been.

That had been a couple of hours ago, when Bra and Scatter's day had ended. Now, she sat on her couch as usual.

The door opened and in trudged a very waterlogged Trunks.

"Trunks, is it raining outside?" Bra asked, turning to the window. Trunks turned to his sister, glaring.

"No, not at all," He replied grumpily, "Scatter decided it would be fun to sneak into my office with water balloons." Bra noticed Scatter peeking his head inside the door ever so slowly. He grinned at Bra and held up one more water balloon in his right hand.

"Hey Trunks," Bra said, "I think the forecast just went from 50 chance of rain to 75 chance." Trunks looked at his sister like she was crazy before being slammed with the water balloon in the back of the head by a laughing Scatter.

Trunks roared and chased Scatter outside. Bra got up to peer out the window.

The two were like little kids. Trunks was chasing Scatter everywhere possible. Bra could only laugh, and she didn't notice her mother coming up next to her. Fortunately, Bulma didn't scare Bra like everyone else had been doing.

"Even though his memories are trapped," Bulma said, smiling, "Things never change." Bra hugged her mother tightly. Bulma retreated back to her lab and Bra sat back down on the couch. Again, another sappy romantic comedy was on TV, and Bra felt in the mood to watch it, since it seemed like her day.

Scatter was sneaking up behind her, ready to pounce and scare her. His grin widened with each step he took. His legs recoiled, and as he was about to jump.

"Don't try it, Scatter," Bra said. Scatter pounced, over the couch and Bra since he had been caught, and fell onto the floor in front of her. Bra burst into laughter.

"I really thought I had you this time!" Scatter said, sitting up.

"I've caught on to your tricks, Scatter," Bra said, calming herself. Scatter slowly climbed to his feet, grinning. "How'd you get rid of Trunks?"

"Oh, he was already tired from his workday he just called it quits," Scatter said, "He's such a pansy. Besides that, how are YOU still awake? I dragged you all over the city today!" Bra smiled.

"I don't get tired when I have fun," Bra said, grinning. Scatter chuckled a bit and climbed up onto the couch.

"It's your turn tonight," Scatter said, laying his head back in Bra's lap. Bra blushed a bit, but put her arm over Scatter's muscular chest. His hand rose up and took hers, and he smiled up at her.

"I guess this is going to be our regular thing, huh?" Bra asked. Scatter leaned up a bit.

"Only if you want it to be," He replied, using his other arm to bring Bra's head closer to his. Bra didn't resist this time as the two leaned into a kiss. At this moment, she was truly happy. And she would hold onto this moment forever.


	8. Three Weeks Later

Three weeks later

Bra and Scatter were sparring together outside of Capsule Corp. Bra didn't want Scatter to hold back. It was actually the first time her and Scatter had sparred. Scatter fought well for being somebody that couldn't remember anything. Bra wasn't sure if he remembered his ki attacks or not. He hasn't used them while sparring with Trunks or Goten since that fateful day. They carried on conversations while they fought in the air.

"So Bra, when do you think we should become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Scatter asked. Bra sighed.

"I've told you already that I will not become your girlfriend because you don't have all of your memories back yet and I think that things will change between us once you get them back and I don't want to be hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt you when I get memories back." Scatter said. Bra looked at him in disbelief. She knew that this Scatter wouldn't hurt her but the old Scatter would. She knew now that they could never be together and they must let go of each other.

"Scatter, you're a great guy but it wouldn't be fair to either one of us if we started dating. I don't think we could ever be together." Scatter didn't want to but he finally understood that he and Bra could never be together. He was certain that once he got his memories back, he would still have feelings for her. He cared for Bra deeply and believed that he could never feel that way about another. Scatter lowered his head and sighed. He looked at Bra with tears about to fall out of his eyes.

"I've gotta get going. I have a thing." He wasn't very good at lying but he had to think of something in a hurry because he was about to cry. He turned around and flew off. Bra began to go after him but stopped. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings but he needed to understand that. She wanted to be with him as much as he did but it wasn't going to happen with him in his current state. She too felt like crying. She just hovered in the air as she let Scatter go.

Scatter soared through the air crying. He didn't even know where he was going; all he knew was that he was alone. His chest hurt with heartbreak. He clinched his chest where his heart was with his hand and shut his eyes tight as if it was real physical pain. He didn't even bother to notice that a hover car was coming at him at high speeds. The driver didn't see him either. They both hit head on and both fell to the ground. The car crashed into the street as Scatter fell and slammed into a parked car. He lied there unconscious with his hand still over his heart.

"Bra, why are you so god damned annoying? Are you my girlfriend?"

Scatter fell into a darkness from which even light couldn't escape. He tried to fly up but nothing happened. He kept falling. He heard voices all around him. He heard Trunks's voice, Gohan's, Bra's and other voices. He even heard his own.

"You're so annoying, Bra……. Let's go to the arcade………. You're like a little sister and nothing more."

"So is this going to be our usual thing?"

"If you want it to be."

Scatter panicked. He didn't know what to do. He kept falling and falling then he heard a loud crash.

Scatter shot up from the hospital bed.

"MOM! DAD!" He yelled. Chi Chi and Goku came running into the room and embraced their surrogate son. Scatter cried into Chi Chi's shoulder as she cried too. Goku put his arm on Scatter's back and rubbed it. Chi Chi let go of Scatter as he looked up at Goku. Scatter leaned over and hugged Goku. Gohan, Goten, Pan, Trunks, Bra and Bulma stood in the doorway. After their embracing moment was over the two brothers walked over to Scatter's bed side.

"How's that hard head of your's feelin'?" Goten asked. Scatter rubbed it a bit.

"Fine. And the best part is, I have my memories back."

"Hey, that's wonderful." Bulma said. All the others looked relieved with the exception of Bra. She was happy that Scatter was alright but she was worried that he was going back to be the old Scatter.

"Umm…guys do you mind if I had a minute with Bra?" Everybody just shook their head and walked out the door. Chi Chi kissed Scatter on the forehead and walked out. Bra walked over to Scatter's bed side. "Bra, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for how I treated you back then. I was a total jerk and deserved what I got, both the slap and amnesia. It's just too bad that it had to take me losing my memory to realize that." He reached over and took Bra's hand. Bra put her other hand on top of his. "Do you think that there is a chance for us?" Bra lowered her head and paused for a moment then shook her head. "Oh." Scatter lowered his eyes to look at his bed covers.

"Maybe one day but not today." Bra said as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. She turned and walked away. Scatter kept a hold of her hand as long as he could. He felt her warm, gentle touch slip through his fingers as she walked away. He watched her disappear through the door. He lay back down onto his pillow. A tear fell from his eye and soaked into the white casing of the pillow.


	9. Eight Months Later

Eight months later

"**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!" **went an alarm clock. Bra groaned as she reached to turn off her alarm clock. It was too early for her to be up.

"BRA!" screamed the prince of all Saiyans. Bra groaned again thinking of the deal she had made with her father. He promised to not snap every guy in half that she dated as long as she continued training. Not that the deal kept him from scowling at each one, which usually scared them off.

"Just a minute!" she yelled back.

"Hurry up! Raditz's brat is here and I would like to get some fighting in." Bra rolled her eyes at the thought of being in the same room a Scatter. Scatter has been such a bad person to hang out with since Kylene broke up with him.

He's really worrying her the way he acted when Kylene broke up with him. And Bra was not in the mood this morning to deal with his sour attitude. She pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans and walked down stairs.

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs was the very impatient Vegeta. "Where's Trunks and Scatter?" she asked grabbing a piece of toast off the table. "They got tired of waiting so they are already in the stadium." Bra followed her father to the battle arena while listening to him mutter something about waking up earlier.

As they got closer Bra could sense her brother's ki. When they barely got in someone screamed, "Heads up!" Bra looked and saw the energy blast in time to flip backwards out of the way.

"Watch where you're shooting those things, Trunks!"

"It wasn't me!" he yelled pointing a finger at Scatter. Bra looked up at Scatter intending to yell but stopped when she saw he had no shirt on. She felt herself blush as she met his eyes, "What is with your aim Scatter? It's not that Kylene girl is it? If it is then you have some serious issues right now."

"It isn't the reason. I've just been off." Scatter felt a twinge of annoyance towards Bra for telling him off.

What did she know about it at all she was five years younger than him how could she understand? Bra interrupted his thoughts,

"You've been off since Kylene broke up with you."

"I have not and I'll prove it to you!" said Scatter angrily. Bra heard a small snicker from her brother; Scatter hit him with a small energy blast. _'Fine,'_ thought Bra, _'get pissed off.'_

"After lunch then." Bra said.

"Let's go Bra." Vegeta ordered. "By the way," he whispered, "good job with Scatter his ki has been extremely annoying and you've set it on the right track."

"I doubt it daddy, it has probably only preoccupied him for an hour or two." Hoping she would be wrong. Bra started stretching while watching her brother and Scatter spar. "Ready?" asked Vegeta.

"Yea." Bra said. She half-heartedly sparred with Vegeta, she felt someone watching her. Bra turned to see Scatter watching her from the other side of the field.

That was her mistake turning her back on Vegeta. He hit her with little mercy and sent her flying across the room. For a few fleeting moments Scatter thought Bra was really hurt when she went flying into the wall. Scatter in those moments wanted to strangle Vegeta for hurting Bra, but it softened when she got up and dusted herself off.

He shook the feeling off, why should he care so much? Bra was just his best friend's little sister he shouldn't have feelings for her. That's when he noticed Vegeta watching him and he returned Vegeta's glare.

Was this puny, Saiyan trying to stare him down? And what was Raditz's spawn looking at his princess like that for? _"At least he's Saiyan."_ A voice said in his head. He growled at the thought of his baby girl with this 'guy'_. "But it wouldn't be that bad would it?"_ asked the voice.

"Oh no." groaned Bra as she saw the staring match between her father and Scatter. She looked to her brother and he saw it as well. Bra looked at her father's face and body which were etched in stone.

Scatter looks where a bit softer and he had a glow about him with the sweat on his chest. She shook her head, Scatter was like an older brother what was she thinking?

Knock, knock

"Saved by the mom." Trunks muttered.

"All four of you need to come out here this instant and eat some lunch." Bra and Trunks rushed to the door. However Scatter floated to the ground and met Vegeta by the door. "Raditz's spawn." Vegeta growled.

"Should we go back in there Trunks?" asked Bra after Vegeta's yelling.

"It's best to just wait." Trunks said trying to sound sure of himself.

Scatter turned and faced Vegeta. He was in his famous stance legs out and his arms across his chest.

"Yes?"

"Do you have feelings for my daughter?" he only said it loud enough for Scatter to hear.

"What?"

"Don't try to hide it. I felt your ki when she hit the wall. I also saw the look you gave me."

"I only have feelings for her like an older brother." He said.

"You have to convince yourself of that before you convince me." Vegeta said walking away.

Scatter wanted to walk after him to try and find out just what he was hinting at and to tell him that he wasn't mad that Bra hit the wall just concerned.

Outside Trunks, Bulma, and Bra where sitting down with a glass of lemonade. When she saw Vegeta coming Bra stood up.

"Hello daddy. You didn't do anything to him did you?'' Vegeta sneered and walked inside.

"That's usually your father's way of saying no." said Bulma.

"Well I got to get to work." Trunks said as he kissed his mom and sister on the cheek.

"Hey, tell Scatter to come to my office when he gets a chance. I've got an idea to get Chi Chi off his back, and try not to worry about Scatter so much." He added when he saw Bra's face. "Here he comes." Said Bulma right after Trunks left.

Scatter looked to be deep in thought. "Woman where's my food?" screamed Vegeta.

"Honestly that man wouldn't know how to boil and egg to save his life." Bulma said as she got up and left.

"Scatter?" Bra asked with a little touch of concern in her voice. Scatter looked up and was startled a bit to see Bra there.

"Where…"

"My mom went to get my dad food, and Trunks went to work. Speaking of which Trunks said that he had a way to get Chi Chi off your back." Scatter grinned, nobody knew him like Bra did, not even his ex-girlfriend Kylene. Bra was the first to know he was going out with her, he remembered that day, Bra looked happy for him and he remembered a hint of sadness. He had tried to ask her what was wrong but she just smiled and said nothing and Scatter had left it at that.

"Scatter? Earth to Scatter! Did you hear what I just asked you?" Bra said

"No sorry, I'm all ears now. What did you ask me?"

"I asked you if you wanted to fight after your meeting with Trunks."

"Yea sure."

"Trunks should be in his office and I'll probably be in my workroom whenever you're done."

"Ok see you later Bra." Scatter said as he flew off. She stood there and watched him fly off, then walked around the building to the main entrance.


	10. A Job at Capsule Corp

Scatter landed at the front lawn of the Capsule Corp. He walked into the lobby and checked in with the receptionist.

"He's in room A34, it's up those stairs and down the hallway, to the left, four doors down."

"Thanks." Scatter walked straight to the room and knocked on the door. "Come on in Scatter." Trunks called.

"How'd you know it was me?" asked Scatter walking in. "I didn't I just guessed it was you." Trunks answered turning around in his chair to face Scatter.

"So what was your plan to get Chi Chi off my back?"

"You know how she wants you to get a job?"

"Yea."

"Well how would she like to have her surrogate son be a personal assistant to the president of Capsule Corp?"

"You really mean it? Man Trunks you're a life saver I didn't even know how much more of Chi Chi I could take."

Trunks laughed as he said, "No problem, and your first job is to take this package to Bra she's been kind of snappy about this project. And she's been extremely snappy lately."

"I got that this morning." Scatter said.

"Well I'll see you in a bit if my sister doesn't bite your head off." Trunks grinned.

Scatter walked out relived he had a job and happy to be able to see Bra again. He knocked on Bra's workshop door.

"Come in!" Scatter walked in and shut the door behind him.

Bra was sitting at a large table bent over something. His heart softened when he saw strands of her hair fall from the ponytail it was in.

Bra looked so perfect there and so beautiful. Wait! What was he thinking? Bra was like his baby sister.

"Damn it." The cussing and the loud crash brought him back.

"Are you ok?" asked Scatter rushing over.

Bra was holding her left hand. "Yes I'm fine I just cut myself. What's that?" she asked trying to distract him.

"It's something from Trunks. Now let me see your hand."

"I'm fine it's just a little scratch. Don't worry it happens all the time." Bra said pulling away.

"I don't believe you now let me see your hand."

"Why don't you believe me? And I would like you to get out." Bra turned around to her work, but she wouldn't show her left hand.

"Well I don't believe you because of that."

And he pointed to a random thing on the table. When Bra reached out with her right hand Scatter bent over and put his arms around Bra's waist. He then put his head on her shoulder. Scatter felt her tense up a little then she relaxed.

"Scatter please my hand is fine just go."

But something in her said 'don't let him go. He makes me feel safe and warm.' Oh man, what was she thinking? This was her brother's best friend.

"Bra just let me see your hand."

He said soothingly in her ear. Bra reluctantly held out her hand. Bra had a shallow cut across her hand and it was oozing a bit of blood. Scatter let go of her and looked at her hand.

"No more working for you. And you should probably stop training for a while. Where's the first aid in here?"

"Don't have first aid in here secondly I'd like to see you tell Vegeta that I can't train."

Scatter took off his jacket and then ripped off some of his shirt. Then he wrapped Bra's cut with his piece of ripped shirt.

"Thanks. I'm going to get a lot of questions about this at school tomorrow."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Probably something like a total sweetheart saved me from bleeding to death."

They smiled at each other then Bra's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" There was a moment's pause and the Bra made a discussed face.

"Look I'll get it done, but you need to stop hitting on me. I don't like you. I think you are a total pig."

Scatter frowned then mouthed, 'Who is it?'

"It's just a jerk that works for my brother. And because he works for my brother he thinks he has a shot with me."

Bra went back to the phone, "Luke if my brother knew what you were doing you'd be fired and I'm not just talking about you losing your job."

Scatter took the phone from Bra. "Hey buddy, you'd better leave her the hell alone or I will find you and make your life a living hell until it amuses me to put an end to your sad little life."

Then Scatter flipped the phone shut. Bra laughed at him.

"What is so funny?" "You sounded so much like Vegeta…" Scatter rolled his eyes.

"That's ok as long as you don't turn into him." Bra said. Once again Bra's cell phone went off. "If it's that Luke guy I'm blowing up your phone." Scatter said.

"Hello? Oh hey, Marron."

"Oh I'm so sorry I completely forgot. I'll meet you in the lobby in a couple of minutes. Ok, bye." Bra hung up.

"What did you forget?" asked Scatter, as Bra picked up the package from Trunks.

"I said I'd go with Marron to find a dress for the club. She wants to find the perfect dress since it's our first time to the club." Bra scanned the letter that fell from the package. She immediately picked up her phone and dialed Trunk's office number.

"Trunks? What's wrong with it? If there was one perfect thing in this world it is this invention. What do you mean it's too small? It's suppose to be small it's meant to carry in purses and lunch boxes! Don't you tell me to stop yelling. Whatever Trunks!"

At this she slammed the phone on the desk. Now Scatter knew why Trunks didn't come down here himself.

"Bra, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. Look I've got to go." she grabbed her jacket and purse then walked out of the room. Scatter stood there for a moment and finally made his way back to Trunks' office.


	11. Shopping with Marron

"What happened to your hand?" asked Marron.

"I just cut it a little working on a project."

"What is that wrapped around it?" she asked point to the makeshift bandage.

"Part of Scatter's t-shirt." Bra said as they got into Marron's car.

"He ripped his shirt for you? That is so romantic." Marron said with an awe.

"No it isn't he was just being nice." Bra replied.

"Did he have to kiss you to get you to let him see your hand?"

"No he just put his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear."

Bra tried to sound annoyed about it when she knew she had loved every minute of it.

"You two are so going to get married."

"What?"

"You heard me Bra you two are perfect for each other."

"Whatever."

Then they pulled into the mall parking lot. A group of guys whistled and made catcalls when they walked past. Bra ignored them but Marron waved and blew kisses.

"Do you have to encourage them?"

"Why don't you? They are totally gorgeous and checking us out."

"Well I really don't like the catcalls. And the only reason they know me is because I'm rich and my brother owns Capsule Corp. Oh yes, let's not forget the Vegeta factor."

"I thought you made some deal with him"

"Yea, I did but that doesn't stop him from scaring them as soon as they ask about me." They both laughed as they walked into the store.

"So what are you looking for Marron?"

"Not sure really I feel like something black though. What about you?"

"I don't know if I am even going to go."

"What? Why not?" asked Marron from behind a rack.

"One nobody to go with and two Vegeta would have a cow."

"Come on half of the guys in our classes asked you! Plus you could probably get one of Trunks' co-workers. And Vegeta could just deal with it."

"Fine I'll go but you can talk to Vegeta."

"No I'll talk to your mom who will talk to your dad. Maybe I should talk to Scatter too."

"What, why?"

"You did say that you didn't have anyone to go with." Marron said innocently.

"I found a couple dresses I'm going to go and try them on."

"Ok." Bra waited for Marron to come out.

The first one was spaghetti strapped and it went to Marron's ankles. The second one was more like a ball gown and came with a sash.

"I liked the first one a little better." Bra said.

"I agree I felt more comfortable in the first. Now we just have to find you something red, sexy, and classy, with a touch of sophistication."

"Here's one. Go try it on."

The dress was red it had spaghetti straps and criss cross on the back. "I think it is cute and sophisticated. The knee high slit gives it the sexy factor, and the v-neck line is very classy. I officially label this the perfect dress for you Bra. I can't wait to see what your dad says about it."

"I think he'd kill us both, and then blow up every mall within a five hundred mile radius. But we could walk around Capsule Corp a bit first just to showoff."

"What would Trunks say?"

"I don't care but I am in a mood to piss him off."


	12. Scatter with a bloody nose

Bra and Marron bought the dresses and drove back to Capsule Corp.

They opened the door to the conference room door,

"Hello dear brother!" Bra had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at Trunks' face. He was bug eyed and his jaw was on the floor.

"Trunks that isn't very polite to have your mouth open like that. You have guest." Bra said,

"What do you think you are doing?" Trunks demanded

"Just came to check on you. You do seem to work to hard sometimes. Well since you seem to be in a busy meeting I'll leave you to your work." Bra said.

With that Bra and Marron left the room. They waited until they where down the hallway they burst into fits of laughter.

"Did you see his face, Marron?"

"Actually it's Scatter's look that I can't get out of my head."

"What?"

"He was so drooling over you."

"Scatter was in there? Now he probably thinks I'm an idiot."

"Or he thinks that you're a total babe!" said Marron as they walked outside.

"Bra Briefs!" Bra felt Marron flinch too as they turned to see Vegeta.

''Hello daddy." Bra said smiling as disarmingly as possible.

"Why are you dressed like that? I hope you'll change and burn it." Bra rolled her eyes so only Marron saw.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I cut it working on some stuff for Trunks."

"What did you wrap around it?"

"Part of Scatter's shirt, Bye daddy!"

Bra ran and dragged Marron with her. Only when they where in Bra's room and changed did they relax.

"Wonder why he didn't try and catch us. I know he could have if he wanted." Bra said.

"I don't know much less care to find out. I'd better head home it's getting late. Bye Bra."

When she came down stairs and into the dining room she was met with a very angry Trunks.

"Excuse me I'd like something to eat for dinner." Trunks put his arm out and stopped her.

"What do you thing you were doing?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." He said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me Trunks!"

"Not until you tell me why you barged in on my meeting like you did!"

Bra stepped on Trunks' foot in an attempt to get away. Trunks let go of her but then kicked her in the butt. She stood there in shock for a moment then she punched him. Then in became a sibling battle to the extreme and they began fighting each other.

When the fight started to get heated, Vegeta rushed in and pinned Trunks to the wall, someone grabbed Bra but she didn't really care. Bra pulled an arm free and elbowed the person holding her in the nose, but the person didn't let go.

The person lowered their head and whispered in Bra's ear,

"Calm down, it's ok, it's over now. Just take a deep breath your safe now." Bra took a deep breath and pulled out of the person's arms. Bra turned to see Scatter with a bloody nose.

"Oh my gosh Scatter I'm so sorry. Sit down I'll get a rag or something for your nose."

"Thanks." Scatter said as he sat down in a chair.

By now Vegeta had let go of Trunks and they sat down with Scatter at the table, Bra ran back with a wet cloth.

"Tilt your head back and put this on it," she handed him the cloth,

"I'm so sorry for hitting you."

"It's ok. I've been hit harder." He said with a grin.

"What the hell was going on?" asked Vegeta.

"Trunks here had promised Luke that I would like to date him."

"YOU WHAT!" Scatter and Vegeta screamed at the same time.

Bra knew why Vegeta mad, but why was Scatter? In a flash Vegeta had dropped standing and glaring and picked up Trunks. Scatter had dropped the rag but his nose was still bleeding.

Bra bent and picked up the rag, "Scatter sit down your nose is bleeding." He reluctantly sat down and Bra held the rag on his nose.

"Daddy let Trunks go. If Luke bugs me again I'll just kick the crap out of him."

"What did I miss?" asked Bulma walking in with groceries.

Bulma set the bags on the table setting fruit on the table by now Vegeta had let go of Trunks again.

"My dearest brother promised Luke that I would go on a date with him."

"You what?" Bulma began throwing fruit at Trunks.

"How could you? He is a jerk! How could you do that to Bra? You need to fire him!"

"Ok ok! I get the point."

"Oh mom I'm going to the club tomorrow night I hope that's ok."

"Of course it I hope you have a nice time."

"Scatter, did Pan say anything about going?" asked Bra taking the rag off of his nose.

"I don't know but she probably will be. Well," he said getting up, "I'd probably better get going home it's getting late. See you all later, bye Bra."

He bent over and kissed her on the cheek. Bra felt someone's ki go through the roof. Bra looked at Vegeta and his eyes were on fire. Bra figured that if Bulma wasn't between them then Vegeta would have jumped on Scatter and pounded on him until nothing was left.

Scatter must have felt it too because he waved and flew out of the door before anyone could blink.

"Goodnight everybody." Bra said walking up the stairs.

"But you haven't had dinner yet." Bulma said.

"I'm not hungry." She called back.

"A Saiyan not hungry is that possible?" Bulma asked Vegeta a bit concerned.

"No not really but then again she isn't a full Saiyan, so it could be her human half talking." Vegeta said watching the stairs.


	13. At the club

At the club

Bra thought he looked a bit familiar but couldn't place him and said, "He has a cute butt." The group of girls giggled because they never heard Bra talk like that. Bra almost died at what happened next but Pan had burst out laughing. The man they had been watching turned around and in was none other than Scatter.

Bra covered her face and said a string of curse words. Bra moved her hands so only Pan could hear what she said, "What is he doing here?"

"I…don't…know."

She answered between fits of laughter, "Let's ask him." Pan said.

"No don't. I feel stupid enough already." Bra said.

"Why are you so embarrassed? He does have a nice butt." A girl said.

"He's like a big brother to me." Bra said.

"Anyone I know?" asked Scatter.

He seemed to come out of nowhere, Bra felt herself blushing.

"Um..no. I don't think so. By the way why are you here?" Bra said changing the subject.

"Last time I checked anyone could get into a club."

"So, do you work out?" asked a girl it was the same girl who asked Bra what she thought of him, Taylor.

Taylor was a more popular girl and because of her family's lifestyle she thought she could have anything she wanted. And Taylor's sights seemed to have been set on Scatter.

The thought of these girls gawking and fawning over one of her best friends made her furious.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Bra said staling to the bar. It seemed that at the start of each song some guy asked Bra to dance and she said no to them all. Brooding at the attention that Scatter was getting, but she watched him a little more. Scatter looked like he despised at being where he was at the moment. Once more someone asked Bra to dance and with a sigh she accepted, which led to many cut-ins from her previous suitors.

Scatter hardly listened to the rabble that surrounded him. He was too busy glaring at every man who asked her to dance. It made him angrier to see her dance with three or four different guys a song. Scatter felt like he had to rescue her. He took a sip of his drink and walked onto the dance floor.

Bra saw over her dance partners shoulder Scatter walking away from the girls and onto the dance floor. Then he appeared behind her dance partner and tapped him on the shoulder. They politely bowed to each other and the man walked off. Instead of dancing he took her outside.

Bra took a deep breath, "Thanks, I think I would have died if I danced another second."

"No problem."

"Do you hang out with those girls I was talking to?"

"It's more of them hanging around Pan, Marron, and myself." Bra said a little annoyed.

"Who was that girl that kept giggling and touching my arm?" Bra took a breath so he wanted a date with Taylor.

His talking interrupted her thoughts, "She was incredibly annoying."

"Her name is Taylor. She thinks that everything belongs to her. And she is _very _annoying." Bra said with a grin.

Then there was a peaceful silence.

"So how's your hand?" asked Scatter.

"Much better, thank you. But you should have seen the look on my dad's face when I told him that it was your shirt wrapped around my hand. Marron and I ran before he could do anything though."

They both laughed, more silence. Bra suppressed a yawn, "Well I'm going to go tell Pan and Marron I'm leaving, and then I'm going to head home."

"I'll wait here that way I can give you a ride home and they can have the limo."

"Ok." A few moments later Bra came out.

"Sorry I took awhile Pan had a few admirers I had to get through." Scatter scowled and started to go back in.

"Scatter let her be she's a big girl and can take care of herself." Bra said putting an arm out to stop him.

"Fine if you say so. Come on before I change my mind." They walked to Scatter's car. Scatter opened the car door for Bra. "I like that dress on you. It's very…flattering." He said not very sure what to say.

"Thanks but my dad hated it and I don't think Trunks likes it much either." She said grinning at the memory of walking into the meeting.

Before Bra knew what she was saying, "Marron said you started to drool when I walked in. Is that true?"

"It wasn't I fell asleep listening to them market this and that stocks are up and whatever else it was. And if you want to get into a good looks contest," said Scatter joking, "Taylor and some of the other girls said you thought that I had a good butt. Is that true?"

Bra buried her face in her hands and said another sting of cuss words.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"It was before I know who you were." Bra said taking her face out of her hands.

"If you say so." Scatter said with a grin.


	14. The chase begins

They pulled up in front of the house, and Bra slammed the car door still a bit peeved with Scatter. He got out and followed her into the house.

"Where is everyone?" asked Scatter.

"Mom never said. All she told me was that no one would be here when I got home." Bra said taking off her shoes and plopping onto the couch.

Scatter sat next to Bra, "Isn't Chi Chi going to miss you?" asked Bra as she flicked through the channels.

"Nope, told her I wouldn't be back till early morning." Scatter said as he stretched and put his arms on the back of the couch.

After a long silence Scatter realized that Bra had fallen asleep. As he watched her breathing it made him realize how tired he was himself. And he too fell asleep with Bra sleeping on his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" screamed Vegeta as he saw Bra on the couch sleeping with Scatter.

Luckily Scatter took very much after his uncle Goku and his quick reflexes. Bulma and Trunks were helpless to stop Vegeta. Scatter flipped over the back of the couch just as the energy ball hit where Scatter had just been. Scatter's flip knocked Bra to the floor which woke her up. Bra started to get up but dove back down as the energy balls came flying into the couch.

Why was her dad attacking the couch? She groaned as she remembered falling asleep next to Scatter on the couch, they must have walked in and found them like that. And being the blast up now and ask later person Vegeta was Bra guessed Scatter was on the other side of the couch.

"Who do you think you are?" screamed Vegeta as he blasted the couch.

"We didn't do anything!" yelled Bra over the commotion.

Vegeta did not listen to a thing Bra was saying.

Scatter couldn't believe what was happening. How could he have fallen asleep with Bra in his arms? A voice told him she didn't technically fall asleep in his arms. However Vegeta didn't really care about that so much as he cared about how he found them. The blasting had stopped and Scatter looked over the couch, Vegeta wasn't there.

"Scatter watch out!" yelled Bra.

He did a summersault and turned to see Vegeta.

"Now you'll die." Vegeta said snarling.

In a flurry someone was on top of Vegeta, it was Okara.

"Get out of here!" ordered Okara pinning Vegeta to the floor.

Why Okara was there all of a sudden, Scatter hadn't the foggiest. Bulma and Trunks ran out the back and Scatter and Bra ran to the front. As Bra ran past Vegeta she said, "I'm sorry daddy."

When they got to the front door she picked up her shoes from last night.

"Wait where did I put my purse?" she asked trying to remember.

"Are you really worried about it?' asked Scatter trying to get her out the door.

"Well I'd need money to get a hotel tonight. I left it on the coffee table in the living room!"

After a second of thought Scatter ran back into the battle zone and right into Vegeta. They were both surprised for a moment but Scatter reacted first and hit Vegeta in the stomach and grabbed Bra's purse. He ran out of there as fast as he could. When he got to the door he picked Bra up and flew away as fast as he could. A few minutes later he touched down in a park. After a few stares from some joggers Bra realized they were still in the attire they had worn to the club. Bra sat down on a bench and put her shoes on.

"Well it could have been worse." Bra said with a sigh.

"For example?" he asked sitting next to her.

"At least nobody else kno…"

"Scatter what are you doing here?' asked Pan as she walked over.

"You were saying?" Scatter asked, giving Bra an angry look. Scatter couldn't understand how people kept popping up.

Bra groaned as she saw Pan walk over.

"And don't you dare give me that look Scatter. It's not my fault she came over. It's not like I summoned her or something." She replied in a hiss.

"Why are you two still dressed like you were at the club?"

"Well we a..what happened wa.." said Bra and Scatter stammering.

"Did you feel that? Pan asked.

"Felt like it came from your house Bra. You want to check it out?"

Scatter and Bra winced because they know who the ki flares were from. "Last one there is a rotten egg." Pan said flying off.

"Well at least we didn't have to tell her anything." Scatter said.

"Come on let's go get breakfast my treat." Bra said.

"I wouldn't feel that right about you paying for breakfast." Scatter said.

"If it makes you feel better I know the owner and the chef personally and they know very well about the Saiyan appetite." Scatter relaxed a little.

"Never realized how big this park was." Bra said after lots of walking.

Bra sat on a bench and started digging in her purse. She pulled out a capsule and tossed it, "Times like these makes me glad that I didn't clean out my purse." Bra said putting on the red sandals.

Bra stood up and they continued the walk through the park. "Well this is nice." Bra said after awhile.

"And a little romantic." She added with a smile.

Scatter knew her too well to know she didn't mean anything by it. "Yea but the fact your father is out hunting me kind of puts a damper on things." Scatter said looking around worriedly.

"Come on the restaurant is on the other side of the park." They were both content to walk in silence and enjoy the scenery.

"Oh Harry, don't they look so sweet. And they are so young. True love! It's so romantic! Remember that when we where their age?"

"Yes dear I do. Now leave these nice young folks alone." Bra and Scatter turned their heads at the same time to an elderly couple on a bench.

"We aren't a couple, just good friends." Bra said.

The elderly couple smiled, "We said the same thing when we were your age." The woman said.

"And how my father hated Harry!" said the woman patting the man's hand.

"The reason was he found us asleep on the living room floor, it was after a very exciting party." Harry said.

"But my father didn't stop Harry, a few months after high school graduation he proposed! Right here at this very bench. Well I said yes of course and it's been fifty years today."

"Dear, let this nice couple on their way. They don't need old folks like us wasting their time."

Bra and Scatter smiled, said thank-you, and left. "They seemed nice." Scatter said to break the silence.

"Mmhmm."

"How long are you going to stay at a hotel?" Scatter asked.

"Probably a day or two. Then it'll be safe to go home. You however may want to wait a century or two, just to be safe."

They laughed at the small joke.

"Here we are." Bra said pointing to a diner across the very busy street.

"We could fly across." Scatter suggested.

"Not unless you want Vegeta to find us."

They walked to the cross walk and pressed the button, it didn't seem to have any effect.

Scatter grabbed Bra's hand, "On the count of three we run as fast as we can."

"Ok."

"One--two-three!" they ran across dogging cars as they went.

They sighed and walked into the diner.

As soon as they walked in, "Bra, Scatter, over here!" they looked to see Marron waving at them.

Bra and Scatter groaned and walked over. Marron looked at them with a faint grin. Bra was suddenly aware that she and Scatter were still holding hands, they let go.

"So what are you here for Marron?" asked Scatter.

"Well I own the place and I was just checking in on the place."

"Told you I knew the owner." Bra said grinning at Scatter.

"But you never said it was Marron." He replied with mock anger.

"Speaking of work are you guys playing hooky?" asked Marron.

"Only for a couple of days. My dad is on a mega warpath. And he isn't happy with either of us." Bra said.

"What did you…" before Marron could finish Vegeta blew his way in taking out half of the wall.

"For crying out loud!" yelled Bra.

Bra and Scatter jumped up and over the counter. Bra led Scatter through the kitchen and out the back. They could hear yelling and crashing, as Marron seemed to slow Vegeta down.

"Come on." Scatter said. Picking up Bra and flying off.

"Now what?" Bra asked.

"Well we can't go to Capsule Corp; we can't go to your house or mine." Scatter said.

"Oh I've got it! We could stay with Dende!"

"Sounds good I hope he has food because I'm starving." Scatter said.

"Spoken like a true Saiyan." Bra said shaking her head.

"It'll be awhile before we get there."

"Then you'd better hurry before my dad finds us."


	15. Incident in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber

They had been flying for some time when Scatter spotted the tower. Scatter landed as softly as possible so he couldn't wake Bra who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Mr. Popo, Dende?" called Scatter softly.

Mr. Popo came from around a corner. "Come and bring Bra here. Put her down gently."

Scatter set Bra down and stood there watching her. Finally Scatter followed Mr. Popo to the kitchen, a moment later Dende arrived. Over a very large breakfast Scatter told them what had happened the last few hours.

"Did you save any for me?" asked Bra stretching.

Bra had changed into sweats and a t-shirt. Scatter watched her approach.

"What do I have something on my face?" asked Bra.

"No, nothing is wrong with your face." Scatter said.

"Did you tell them what's been happening?" Bra asked plopping down at the table.

"Yes we heard about your adventure. You may stay as long as you need." Dende said pouring Bra some tea.

"Thank you. I'll only stay a day or two." Bra said.

"Well you can spend a day in the hyperbolic time chamber." Offered Dende, Mr. Popo set a large bowl of rice in front of her.

"I suppose we could do that." Bra said picking at the rice.

"What are you thinking?" asked Scatter.

"Hmm? Oh nothing." answered Bra.

"Tell me you always pick at your food when you're thinking. And you always say nothings wrong when something is" said Scatter with a smile.

"You know me to well. My problem is we can only stay in there a day, at least by earth's time. That isn't long enough for my dad to cool his heals, and we are only allowed to go in there twice in a life time." Bra answered finally eating some of the rice.

"How long do you thing it'll be?" asked Dende.

"Well," said Bra looking at Scatter, "I'm thinking two days here, maybe one or two somewhere else."

"Sounds like a plan." A voice said behind Bra.

Bra screamed and jumped nearly knocking over the food in front of her. "Goku, could you try not to do that? We are on edge a little." Scatter said.

"When you didn't come home last night Chi Chi had a fit and sent me to find you." Goku said.

"So what's this I hear about you running from Vegeta?"

"Who told you?" asked Bra with a hand over her heart.

"Just popped in I've checked everywhere else and got bits and pieces of the story." said Goku, "You know Bra you could stay at our house what did Pan call it?"

"A slumber party?" offered Bra.

"Yea that's it. You can sleep in Pan's room."

"But my dad will check there." Bra said between bites of food.

"We'll deal with that when and if he comes." Scatter said with a reassuring smile. Bra still wondered why Scatter's smile made her feel that way. It made her feel safe and warm and that nothing could go wrong. Bra couldn't help but smile back.

"Well it's stocked with some food I'll add some more while you finish breakfast." Mr. Popo said carrying jars out of the kitchen. "So are you going to tell Chi Chi and Pan?" asked Scatter.

"Probably should since they might run into Vegeta." Goku replied. Goku had a spoon full of rice to his face when he frowned. Dende, Goku, Scatter, and Bra looked up as Mr. Popo slid into the kitchen.

"I felt something and looked where I felt the energy from and someone is flying fast this way." Scatter said.

"I thought I felt something." Goku said.

"You two better go in." Bra and Scatter got up from the table and started running to the hyperbolic time chamber door. Scatter was about to shut the door when Goku called, "Scatter don't worry about Vegeta. And don't do anything stupid."

Bra screamed and pulled Scatter in as Vegeta landed. "When we get out I've got to find out how the hell he finds me so quickly." Bra said leaning on the door. "So now what do we do?" asked Bra standing up and looking into the expanse.

"Why are you asking me?" questioned Scatter.

"Hmm, because you're older." Bra answered.

"Yea well you're smarter." Scatter said.

Then Scatter hit his head as he realized what he'd said. "Well I know that, you just proved it. And you don't have to make it sound like it's my fault." Bra said.

Scatter glared back and said, "Your club, your house, your couch, and your crazy dad on a rampage."

"Well you had to dance with me, you had to drive me home, you had to come in, you had to sit right next to me, AND you fell asleep too buster so your no where near blameless."

Scatter stomped out into the emptiness and Bra stormed off to the bedroom. Bra screamed and Scatter showed up in a second.

Suddenly he was like a big brother, "What's wrong? What is it?"

"There's only one bed." Bra said pointing to the king sized bed.

"Next time you scream make sure that it's an important reason. You scared me to death." Scatter tried to put a hand on Bra's shoulder, but she moved away.

"You can sleep on the floor, out there." Bra said turning her back to Scatter.

He threw his arms in the air and left to fight the imaginary monsters since he couldn't fight the one named Bra. Scatter then wondered if he would rather face Vegeta then thought made Scatter shiver. Being the practical one Bra looked to see how much food there was.

There was just enough and they were lucky Vegeta hadn't found them earlier. Bra looked around the place she would be living for the next 'year'. Bra sat down and put her head on her knees and started crying.

Scatter stopped in the middle of a kick and looked over at the building he saw Bra on the steps and felt something painfully tugging on his heart. Scatter tried to ignore it but couldn't and flew over to Bra.

"Get out of my way!" yelled Vegeta trying to get past Goku.

"No, besides you can't do anything for a day." Goku said calmly.

"I'll blast my way in." he yelled.

"You do that Vegeta and you would kill your daughter too." Dende said stepping in front of the door.

"Then I'll go in and get them!"

"You know very well that only two people can go in at once. You'd trap all three of you in there forever." Dende said.

"Come on Vegeta let's go find something to eat, we can come back in a little bit." Vegeta grudgingly followed after Goku to the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" asked Scatter sitting next to her.

"Let's see my dad wants to kill one of my best friends, and my friend blames me. I don't get to see my mom and brother for a year. My dad will probably kill me as soon as we leave here. So other then all of that I'm fine." Bra said with many sniffs.

Scatter put his arm around Bra's shoulder and Bra laid her head on Scatter's shoulder. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." Scatter said.

"I'm sorry my dad is trying to kill you."

Scatter smiled, "So am I. Do you think he left?" asked Bra hopefully.

"Knowing Vegeta he won't ever leave till we come out." Scatter said.

"So it has been awhile since we've talked. Have you been able to turn super Saiyan yet?" asked Scatter pulling away.

"No not yet dad says that I'm really close though." Bra said wishing that Scatter would hold her again.

Bra shook her head she couldn't and didn't think of Scatter that way, or did she? "So you over Kylene?" asked Bra with a final sniff.

"I have been over her. Besides it was her loss not mine."

Bra gave him a skeptical look, "If you say so."

"You don't believe me do you?" asked Scatter playfully pushing Bra.

"No I don't. You were crying like a baby on the phone when you told me. It's just hard to believe you are all of a sudden over her." She said pushing him back.

"Oh don't act like you haven't done it before too." Scatter said.

"I did no such thing you insensitive punk."

"Oh first I'm stupid then I'm an insensitive punk. You really know how to bring a guy down."

"You know very well that I didn't mean it. But I mean this when I say; you are almost as good a fighter as me." She said with a smile.

In the blink of an eye Scatter was lightly sitting on Bra's stomach, and had her arms pinned above her head.

"You were saying?" asked Scatter.

"That you are squishing me." Bra said trying to get out from under him.

"Sorry." Said Scatter letting go and quickly getting up.

Bra hooked her foot onto Scatter's ankle and tripped him, and he fell hard. "I meant to say I'm a better fighter." Bra said sitting up.

"You mean dirtier fighter." Scatter said sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Do you want some ice for that? And I don't fight dirty." Bra said getting up.

Bra held out a hand to help Scatter up. Before he realized what he was doing Scatter pulled Bra on top of him and started kissing her.

Sparks flew and it took Bra a moment to realize what just happened. Bra pulled away and slapped Scatter. Then she got up and ran out the door. Scatter ran after her what had he done? 'Wrecked your whole friendship.' A voice said in his head. Scatter ran outside into the real world.

He heard Bra scream "NO!" Then Scatter felt lots of pain and blacked out.


	16. Not talking to Scatter

Scatter's eyes barely opened then he remembered what little happened. He looked over and saw Bra sitting at a desk asleep. What did he do? He fell back into a deep slumber.

This time when he woke up it was Trunks he saw, "Hey man." Trunks said."

"Hey. What happened?" asked Scatter.

"Well you are at Capsule Corp. Um you and Bra ran from my dad to Marron's diner, then to Dende's tower. From what I heard Bra ran out you followed her out, Vegeta saw you and went into attack mode, and he must have knocked you out cold. That pissed Bra off so much that she turned into a false super Saiyan and beat Vegeta pretty good. That's all I know. Oh and that Bra isn't speaking to you or dad. Bra won't say why she's mad at you though, and she's locked herself up in her workroom and won't come out."

"Is Bra ok?" asked Scatter.

"Yea Vegeta was a little shocked to do much of anything except defensive moves. So don't ask anything about the black eye. Well I've got to go to work. Speaking of I hope to see you there in a couple of days." With that Trunks left.

Scatter sat upright thinking of something to say to Bra if she ever came back. "Hey cous." Pan said knocking on the door.

"Hey Pan."

"So why'd you do it?" asked Pan.

"Do what?" he asked hoping that Pan didn't know.

Pan rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean, the kiss."

"Trunks said she didn't tell anyone." He said groaning.

"Well next to you I'm her best friend, but after what happened Bra is really upset with you. Anyways why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know. It just sort of happened."

"How can you just kiss someone? And especially someone you've known their whole life."

"If I knew that then I'd be talking to Bra instead of you."

"Pan, will you please ask Scatter if he will be leaving anytime soon?" asked Bra from the doorway.

"But he's right here."

"Will you ask him?" asked Bra.

Pan sighed, "Scatter will you be staying here long?"

"Only if I'm wanted. If I'm not then I'll have someone take me home." Pan looked at Bra, "What did he say?"

"He just…"Pan rolled her eyes, "Scatter said he'll stay as long as he is welcome, and if he's not he would find a ride home."

"Will you inform him to start looking for a ride and that he is not welcome here." Pan started but Scatter put up a hand to stop her.

"I don't get it Pan all I did was kiss her."

"You look at it like that then nothing is wrong. Look at it like this though, best friend known him your whole life. He just broke up with someone he thought was a perfect match, and then he kisses you for no real reason. Oh and let's throw this in for the heck of it, someone you think you might have feelings for."

"But I didn't kiss her because we're both single. And Bra doesn't look at me like that."

"Oh man I would hit you upside your head right now if you weren't hurt. Bra looks at you as more than a friend and you look at her as more then a friend. Both of you are just too stupid to notice what everyone else does. So when you get better take her out on a date or something." Pan said.

"I'll be back in a while to get you a ride home." She kissed him on the forehead and left.


	17. Taking care of Bra

Two Weeks Later

"Where are you going?" asked Scatter leaning against Pan's doorway.

"Spending the night at Bra's house." Pan said walking past Scatter.

"Let me give you a ride." Scatter said walking after Pan.

"You are so pathetic."

"What is?" asked Scatter putting his jacket on.

"You are using me as a reason to go see Bra. Just because you are too scared to talk to her."

"That's not true. I'm bored and it would be nice to talk to Trunks when we aren't at work."

"Scatter you are a very bad liar and a very sad little man right now. But you can take me anyway." She added with a smile.

"You are so kind to me." Scatter's said voice dipping with sarcasm.

A little while later he parked the car in front of Bra's house and got out. "You are walking me to the door?" asked Pan trying not to laugh.

"Yea how else will I be able to find out if Trunks is home?"

"Is that the story you are sticking to?" asked Pan knocking on the door.

"Coming in a minute!" said a voice inside Bra opened the door.

Bra's hair was in a ponytail and she was wear a tank top showing her flat stomach that lightly showed her abs and a long skirt that was black.

"Hey Pan. What are you doing here Scatter?"

Scatter tore his focus from Bra's outfit, "So you're speaking to me again, that's good. Where's Trunks?"

"Trunks is out of town and mom is at a spa for the weekend. And my dad left after that incident two weeks ago. So I'm home alone, and I thought that Trunks had told you he was leaving."

Bra turned to Pan, "You ready to go?"

"Yea just have to put some make-up on I'll go upstairs and change." Pan slipped through Scatter and Bra.

"Where are you guys going?"

"A bar."

"That's illegal though." Scatter said.

"And?"

"You've never done anything like that."

"Just trying it out no reason to go mental." Bra said feeling a twinge of guilt for worrying Scatter.

"What's the name?"

"It's a new place, Club 40. Don't worry we'll be fine." Bra said.

Bra and Scatter smiled at each other. "Yea! You two didn't kill each other." Pan said.

"Don't tell anyone Scatter." Bra said.

"Come on Bra." The two ran out to Bra's car.

Scatter didn't like leaving them alone. He'd follow them but a little later. Bra and Pan waved as they drove by.

"Think he'll follow us?" asked Pan.

"I'm surprised he didn't try to get in the car with us." Bra said looking in the mirror. They got into the bar with no trouble and went to get a drink.

After awhile a couple of guys came up to see if they could join. Bra and Pan said yes. "So what do you do?" asked the man sitting next to Bra.

"What?" yelled Bra over the music.

"Where do you work?" he asked a little louder.

"At Capsule Corp." she yelled back.

"What's your name?" asked Bra.

"Brian, what is your name?"

"Bra." Pan tapped Bra on the shoulder, "I'm getting some water. You want one?" Bra thought for a moment, "No I'll have a beer." Pan gave Bra a look that could kill then left to get the drinks.

"You're allowed to drink?" asked Brian.

"Yea why?"

"You just don't look like your old enough." He said simply.

"Don't worry I am." Bra said.

Pan came back with her water and Bra's beer. "Are you two single?" Brian's brother Jason asked.

"I am." Pan said.

"I don't really know." Bra said playing with her bottle of beer.

"How can you not know?" asked Brian.

"It's complicated." Bra said pulling a waitress over.

"Does she usually drink this much?" asked Brain.

"No, Bra's not usually like this ever." The effect of four beers was starting to show; Bra had taken her hair down and getting very personal with many different guys.

"I'm sorry I've got to go and get her out of here." Pan said.

Pan kissed Jason on the cheek and went to drag Bra away. "Come on Bra you need to get home. You are drunk." Dragging Bra away from a disappointed guy

"I'mnotdrunk! I only had a couple of beers." Bra's words were slurred. Pan got her out a back door and into an alley.

Bra bent over a trashcan and threw up.

"Pan?" Pan turned relived to see Scatter. "What the hell happened?" asked Scatter running over to Bra.

Bra held her head up weakly and said, "I knew you would come Scatter. You are like my own knight in shining armor." She turned and started to throw up. Scatter held Bra's hair out of her face and rubbed her head back.

"Have you drunk anything Pan?" Scatter asked without looking up.

"Just water." She answered.

"Ok drive back to Capsule Corp. I'll bring Bra there in a little bit. I'm not sure if she'll want puke all in her car. I'll carry her home that way I can stop faster." Scatter said.

"Ok." Pan said as she got Bra's car keys.

Scatter took a deep sigh and picked Bra up and flew back towards Capsule Corp. Scatter had to stop three times before they got back. Pan had a pot of coffee waiting. They made Bra drink a mug, and then Scatter carried Bra to her bed.

"Go ahead and go to sleep Pan. I'll stay up to make sure Bra doesn't need anything." Pan pulled out a cot and fell asleep.

Scatter pulled up a chair by Bra and moved her hair out of her face. Scatter's face shot up as he saw something go by the door. Scatter got up and held a small energy ball in his hand.

"Who's there?" he asked walking to the door.

Scatter nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Vegeta.

"Don't worry I'm not gong to kill you. I followed you on your way back from the bar. And I thank you for bringing her home safely."

"Thank you sir."

"My name is Vegeta, brat."

Scatter was at the stairs and turned around, "Would it be alright if I dated Bra?"

"Human dating rituals are so inferior." Vegeta said. Vegeta shook his head and closed the door behind him. Scatter hoped that was a yes and flew home.


	18. A year anniversary

Author's Note: 3 other stories take place during the year span.

364 Days later

The day began as a crisp, cool morning in West City. The sun's rays attempted to warm patches of the city although it was still chilly. A small group of the Z fighters were training just outside of West City. Trunks had just joined the group. The group involved Trunks, Scatter, Camino, Ion and Goten. The five were training the entire day. Trunks was late due to a Capsule Corp meeting. They even brought their lunches, which were lying on the ground below them, under a tree. Camino backhanded Scatter out of the air. Scatter quickly recovered and countered.

"Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee-HAAA!" Scatter shot the wave at Camino. Camino shot his own wave at Scatter.

"Akanamiha!" The two beams met in the air then both gave way and hit both fighters. Scatter shot back into the air. Trunks finally showed up and joined in on the training.

"Hey Trunks." They all said.

Trunks waved as he got closer. Scatter returned the wave with an energy ball and a smile. Trunks moved out of the way and fired one of his own. The group continued to spar into the night.

The following day

Scatter and Bra had been going out for a year today. He smiled at the memory of everyone's reaction. The media went crazy that anyone got close to the daughter of Vegeta, Trunks grumbled, Pan was very happy, Bulma along with Okara, Camino, Leeta Ion, Videl, Gohan Goten and Goku had said 'It's about time', Chi Chi was ecstatic and wanted to know when the kids would be here. Vegeta had just shrugged his shoulders and yelled at Bulma to make him some food.

"Scatter? Scatter!" Trunks' voice brought Scatter back to the present. "Scatter! The meeting is over. You can go home."

Scatter stood up.

"I'm going to take Bra out for some dinner for our anniversary."

"You are probably the only boyfriend that actually remembers your dating anniversary." Trunks just grinned while saying.

Scatter picked up his briefcase smiling and as he walked out the door said, "See you later bro."

"Bye Scatter, wait did you just call me bro?" asked Trunks turning around only to see an empty room. Trunks groaned and went home.

Scatter pulled out some flowers from his briefcase and knocked on the door.

"Come on in Scatter." Bra called. Scatter walked in to see Bra in a white cotton tank top and black and white Adidas windbreaker button up pants.

"Ready for dinner?" Scatter asked putting the flowers in Bra's hands. He put his arms around Bra's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Scatter I'm really too tired to go out tonight. I just want to take a nice long bath and go to bed."

"That's ok."

"The flowers smell amazing though."

"I'm glad you like them. Damn I forgot something back at Capsule Corp. I'll be back shortly."

"Ok. Hurry back though. I'll be waiting." Bra smiled as she pulled off her shirt with nothing underneath and headed back to the bathroom. Scatter smirked as he walked out the door and took to the air.


	19. And that's when I found out

Bra walked into the bathroom tossing her shirt aside. She then noticed a small scroll looking object lying on the side of the bathtub. It was wrapped in a small blue bow and had a rose attached to it. She opened it up to find that it was in the form of a journal. She began to read it.

"_Bra these are the journal entries I left when I lost my memory._

_There was a girl in my hospital room today fixing up the place. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Her straight blue hair flowing as she moved around the room. Her azure colored eyes stared at me and would not move. She looked as if she cared for me. Her name was Bra Briefs. She stuck with me the entire time and I thank her for that. I don't know why but I think I have feelings for her. It just feels so right to feel this way. _

_If you want to hear more of this there is another in the middle of a C. Bet you can't guess which C I'm talking about."_

Bra thought for a moment but then realized that it was the C in Capsule Corp. She put her shirt back on and went outside to find the next scroll. She looked up at the sign on the building and sure enough there was a scroll hanging from the C in Capsule. She flew up and grabbed the scroll which also had a rose with it. She opened it.

"_After I left the hospital, I stayed with Trunks and Bra. I had a lot of fun with those two. After a day of sparing, Bra and I lied on the couch watching TV. We both drifted to sleep. I had a nightmare and scarred poor Bra to death. She had thought I had returned to my old self. In which I hadn't. I scared her so bad that she was crying. At that time the only thing I could do for her was hold her in my arms. We went to the carnival the following day and we had a lot of fun. I knew she didn't want it to end and to be honest neither did I. _

_The next part is on a small island."_

Bra was now curious why he was doing this.Bra immediately knew where he was talking about. It was the Kame House. She took off towards the tiny one housed island. A short while later she arrived on the island. Roshi was lying outside and Krillin and 18 were inside. She went up to the door and there lied was another scroll with another rose attached to it.

"_At this point I know that Bra and I can never be together. I am saddened by this information. I was in another accident causing another head injury and I somehow got my memory back. I remember everything. I kept a journal entry just in case I didn't. Bra may not have feelings for me but I still have feelings for her. That is the reason why Kylene and I broke up. We both had gone to a club and later went home. We both fell asleep on the couch again only to be found by none other than Vegeta. We both high tailed it out the door and the chase began._

_The next scroll is up high, above everything."_

The hints were very obvious. The only thing that was high and above everything was The Lookout. She took to the skies, heading to the lookout. She later arrived and the scroll with another rose lied in the middle of the two rows of trees. She walked over to it and opened it.

"_The two of us ended up at the lookout. Dende helped us by putting us in the hyperbolic time chamber. The two of us wrestled around and I ended up kissing her. After she knew what had happened she ran out of the room. I was in tow but I lost consciousness as soon as I exited the room. Vegeta had jumped me. Bra wasn't talking to me for awhile. A few weeks later, Pan and Bra had gone to a bar. I later followed and found them in an alley way and Bra had her head in a trash can puking. I took Bra home and made sure she was alright. _

_The next scroll is with Whiskers the wonder cat._

Bra thought for a moment. Then she realized that Whiskers the wonder cat was a name that Scatter used to call Korin. Korin hated that name but Scatter laughed hard every time he called him that. Bra dropped off the Lookout's edge and she gently lowered her self to the tower that was directly below the Lookout. She landed and looked around. Yajirobe was asleep in a corner and Korin was no where to be found. But she did see a scroll lying next to a barrel. This scroll was no different with the others. She walked over and picked it up.

_A year had passed since then. A lot of things had happened. Vegeta found out about our relationship by walking in on us. Which caused him and Trunks to hate me. Vegeta banned me from seeing Bra but that didn't stop me. One night I snuck out to see Bra and she snuck out with me. Bra was later struck my lightning and died. I convinced King Yama to allow me to take her place. While I was in the other world I met my father Raditz and saw to my mother again and King Kai trained me to go Super Saiyan 3. I fought and destroyed an entity that nearly destroyed the Earth and the other world. Kabito Kai gave his life so I could live. When I returned I had to fight Vegeta so he would allow me to date Bra. While training with King Kai and not having the love of my life with me, that's when I found out..."_

_The next scroll is in front of a stage of fighting."_


	20. Proposal

Bra smiled and then left for the world tournament arena. She landed and looked around and saw the scroll in front of the doors leading to the arena. She flew over to it. This scroll was different. This one wasn't tied with a small bow. It was bound by a gold ring. Now Bra's curiosity was at its peak. She unraveled it.

"_That's when I found out that I loved her deeply and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."_

Bra now had tears brimming at her eyes. She then felt a power source. She looked up to see Scatter. Scatter walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He took the ring and held it in front of her.

"Bra Briefs, will you marry me?" Bra took deep breath and kissed Scatter.

"Yes Scatter I'll marry you." Scatter put the ring on her finger. Then he picked Bra up.

"Scatter put me down! What are you doing?"

"I love this woman!" Then he put her down.

"You are a big goof you know that." She said lightly hitting him in the arm.

"See Harry I told you they were getting married." Scatter and Bra turned and saw the old couple from the park they had met a year ago.

"Yes we are." Scatter said proudly.

"Come on Scatter we'd better tell everyone." Bra said holding Scatter's hand. They walked to Bra's house to call everyone. Once they had everyone's attention Bra whispered to Scatter, "Go ahead and tell them."

"Why don't you dear?"

"Because."

"Fine, um everyone we have some news. Go ahead Bra tell them." Bra glared at Scatter,

"Well I don't know how to say this but um, Scatter and I are getting married." Bra bit her bottom lip.

"Is that all?" Pan asked.

"Yea." Scatter said.

"Ok, well I got to go I've got a date." Goten said.

"Is that it?" Bra asked.

"We knew it would happen sooner or later." Bulma said getting up from the couch.

"I've got some paper work that needs to be done. Congrats you guys." Trunks said leaving. Everyone had left except for Vegeta, who had remained silent through out the whole time. He had his back on the wall with his arms across his chest.

Bra squeezed Scatter's hand,

"Daddy?"

Vegeta looked Scatter in the eyes as he said, "Nobody will ever be good enough for Bra."

Bra tensed up, "But if anyone came close it would be you." Then Vegeta left to find Bulma.

"Either that went really well or I was dreaming." Bra said.

"It went really well. But your dad didn't kill me so I think we are dreaming." Scatter said.

"Nah, we aren't dreaming." Bra said as she wrapped her arms around Scatter's neck and kissed him.

Author's Note: So, what did you all think? I hope you liked it but I won't know if you don't review. So, please leave a review and please check out my other stories and leave a review. And yes I have this same message at the end of my other stories.


End file.
